How does a hybrid ?
by Kanima-destuct
Summary: à travers Beacon Hills, Stiles semble être tout à fait normal, mais en ce moment, il est attiré par d'étrange sensations et d'étrange sons et apparitions. Il va vite comprendre qu'il descent d'une branche de famille peu ordinaire. Et si tout ça se mêlait aux fameux loup garou, et si il s'étalait sur quelqu'un en particulier ?
1. Chapter 1

HEY ! Bonjour ^^ … Okéé *sort*. Suite à mon ancienne fic que j'ai décidé d'abandonnée (voir mon profil, si vous voulez des explications, là, la flemme…) Je tiens à vous dire que, voilà, j'ai commencé cette nouvelle fic, qui m'inspire plus, voyez vous. Dooonc, bah bonne lecture mes petits poilus ^^.

Disclamers : Aaaah… Si seulement cette série pouvait m'appartenir …

Rating : T-M (pour le M, c'est à venir, on va prendre son temps, hein U.U, et puis plus on attend, meilleur c'est 8D)

Genre : Un UA en quelque sorte, c'est toujours dans l'univers de la série, mais je ne la suit pas.

Paring : Sterek (forcement…)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture. )

* * *

How does a hybrid?

**Chapitre 1: Strange dream.**

C'était encore une journée comme les autres. Le même chemin pour ce rendre au lycée, le même chemin pour rentrer le soir, les mêmes cours, les mêmes places… Tout ce ressemblait.

Néanmoins, depuis que Beacon Hills était habitée par toutes sortes de créatures encore inconnues de ses habitants ordinaires, la petite ville gardait quand même une part de réalité et ne paressait pas totalement en désordre, du moins c'est ce que pensaient les habitants des alentours, malgré les meurtres de plus en plus fréquents et sans explications.

Et tous les jours se ressemblaient. Ce qui avait pour conséquences d'en exaspérer certains.

- J'en ai marre de cette vie_, lâcha spontanément Stiles, affalé sur la table de la cafétéria, mâchouillant une frite, trop cuite à son gout._

- Hein ? _Scott leva les yeux, la fourchette dans la bouche, suivit d'Alison, Isaac et Lydia qui le regardèrent, tous surprit, _Et pourquoi se découragement soudain ? Tu as comprit que tu manquais cruellement de sex-appeal pour séduire quelconque fille ? _Finit Lydia sur un ton moqueur tout en prenant un air faussement surprise._

_-_ Hahaha. Qu'est ce qu'on se marre, cracha Stiles en roulant des yeux à la remarque de son « amie ». Non, franchement, vous aimeriez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre ? Autre que tout ça,_ fit-il en montrant tout l'espace autour d'eux. _Je sais pas, quelque chose de spectaculaire ! Qui en jette, un truc hors du commun.

-Ah, parce que pour toi savoir que la moitié des gens à Beacon Hills sont des loups garous ou je ne sais quoi d'autre n'est pas hors du commun ? _Lui demanda Scott tout en piochant des frites dans son assiette._

- Laisse tomber, on dirait qu'ils se sont tous passer le mot. C'est limite même plus flippant d'avoir des crocs et un caractère à grogner sur tout ! Moi des mecs qui s'amuse à se faire mordre pour mieux réussir les évas d'relais, de course ou à lacrosse, j'appelle pas ça être surnaturel, _balança_ _Stiles tout en portant sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres._

-Chéri, les crocs et le grognement c'est plus à la mode, maintenant c'est surtout pour se la pèter ou alors montrer … Ses beaux abdominaux. Le rugissement c'est un gros complexe de supériorité.

-Tu penses à qui quand tu dis ça Lydia ? _Demanda Alison, curieuse avec un petit sourire en coin._

- Tous, trésor. Tous.

-C'est faux, on n'est pas tous là pour se donner en spectacle, _se mit à dire Isaac, suivit d'un hochement de tête de Scott, légèrement vexés._

-Nan, mais vous vous êtes déjà prit ou pas pareil, _déclara Stiles songeur à son plat de frites._

-Ah, et tu entends quoi par ''pas pareil'' ? _Dit Isaac en levant un sourcil._

- Je sais pas … Z'êtes pas comme les autres, ceux qui sont comme ça SEULEUMENT pour dire « Hou hou ! C'est moi : 'chui méchant, un vrai tombeur et loup garou, depuis trois génération, craint moi maintenant ! »

-Mouais. _Finit Isaac, tout en regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil, se qui le fit rire d'ailleurs._

La sonnerie de mit à retentir et nos cinq adolescent reprirent leurs cours après avoir finit leur repas. Sur leurs chemins, Stiles s'arrêta aux toilettes, il se posta devant la glace pour constater son physique. Depuis les incidents, ses cheveux avaient poussés et une musculature fine mais bien voyante s'était dessinée sur tout son corps.

-Ces séances de musculations m'auront bien aidé. _Constata Stiles avec le sourire, tout en levant son T-shirt et passant ses mains sur ses abdominaux._

L'hyperactif était tellement passionné par sa mini transformation qu'il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un était aussi présent dans ces lieux.

-Hurm. Fit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Stiles, surprit, se retourna avant de virer au rouge complet. Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, ni même des bruits de pas qui aurait pu signaler une autre personne.

-Derek ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?! Stiles replaça rapidement son T-shirt du mieux qu'il pu avant qu'un flot de questions ne lui envahisse l'esprit.

**Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'as du nouveau sur les meurtres ? Quelqu'un est en danger ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu sais qui est la prochaine victime ? **Au lieu de cela, l'adolescent attendit quelques instants avant de sortir une phrase des plus bêtes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais aux toilettes ?

Le loup le regarda, partager entre l'exaspération et l'étonnement. Parfois, le faite de trop réfléchir amenait l'ado à poser les questions les plus stupides au monde.

-Eh bien, je suis un homme, comme tous les hommes, et je viens aux toilettes. _Dit Derek sur un ton neutre._

-Des hommes ? Demanda Stiles en levant un sourcil.

-T'es abruti ou quoi ?

-Ah ! Non ! Mais je sais pas, comme t'es un loup, je pesais que … Tu vois, en tant qu'animal … Tu faisais ça ailleurs …

Stiles du lever les mains vers on visage en apercevant l'homme avancer vers lui, le regard noir.

-Je suis civilisé, crétin. _Sortit Derek en s'approchant vers Stiles pour finir par se stopper devant lui._

-Ah, tu sais, parfois-

-Ferme là avant que je ne t'égorge.

Stiles avait levé les mains en signe d'abandon, ne voulant en aucun cas que son corps ne soit roué de coups par le loup aigri.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Pour … _Stiles s'arrêta, ne voulant pas continuer, de peur de se faire frapper._

-NON. Je suis là pour une information. Ce soir, rendez-vous au hangar à vingt-deux heures trente. Pas de retard possible.

-Ok, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, les autres sont juste là …

Derek ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de souffler d'exaspération.

-Et pourquoi dans les toilettes ? Aaaah … J'ai compris, tu faisait ta commission et t'avais peur qu'on te voit. En même temps, c'est vrai que de voir l'Alpha sortir des chiottes comme ça, c'est pas vraiment classe … La honte quoi. _Finit Stiles, apparemment fière de sa déduction._

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

-T'es vraiment trop c-

-**Bon, Stiles, t'as finis ?**, _retentit la voix de Scott à travers la porte_, Ca fait cinq minutes que ça à sonner. M. Harris va encore piquer une gueulade.

-Merde ! C'est vrai j'ai Harris ! Ooh putain… _Fit Stiles en empoignant son sac et se dirigeant vers la sortit des toilettes. _OH ! Oui, je leur dirai, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, enfin, non dors pas. J'veux dire… Raaah, laisse tomber.

Stiles sortit en tombe des lieux avant de claquer la porte au nez de l'Alpha.

-Putain … Il me donne mal au crâne.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, bien évidement sous l'acclamation de leur professeur.

-Tiens. M. Stilinski et M. McCall, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite. Croyez-moi qu'après cinq minutes de retard, je ne conçois même pas l'idée de vous voir débarquer. Du moins, j'aurai tellement aimé.

-_**Même pas sûr qu'il puisse concevoir quelque chose lui**__…_ _Siffla Stiles, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Scott._

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, M. Stilinski ?

-Hein. Rien, aucun problème M. Harris.

- Ah. Bien. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de problème, je suppose que vous êtes libre samedi prochain pour une retenue ? N'est-ce pas ?

Toute la classe se mit à rire, ce qui exaspéra Stiles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me coller alors que j'ai rien fait.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-Si c'est pour vous défoulez, prenez vos poings et aller frapper ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous servirai de punshiball.

- Deux heures de colles.

-Mais-

-Quatre heures de colles. Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. La prochaine fois, de un vous arriverez à l'heure et de deux vous vous tairez. Assis.

Stiles balança son sac sur la table en soufflant longuement, avant de s'affalé sur sa chaise.

-Laisse, ça lui passera. _Fit Scott avec un sourire compatissant._

-Mec, c'est Harris. _Finit Stiles en guise de réponse._

Scott réfléchit un peu et finit pas approuver les dires de son ami. C'est vrai que ce prof était un sacré emm*rdeur.

Le cours était des plus ennuyants. Non pas qu'il n'y comprenait rien, mais la classe ainsi que le prof ne lui donnait pas envie de s'impliquer d'avantage.

De toute façon, que je m'y mette ou pas, il me saquera quand même. _Pensa Stiles, plongeant sa tête dans ses bras._

Très vite le sommeil le gagna et il ferma les yeux immédiatement. Les chuchotements de ses camarades devinrent des murmures et très vite, le silence complet. Stiles était plongé dans un rêve des plus étranges.

**Il se tenait debout au milieu d'une gigantesque flaque d'eau, tellement fine qu'il croyait être sur un sol parfaitement sec. Il était pieds nus et pouvait sentir l'eau claquer sous ses pieds lorsqu'il se mit à marcher.

Son rêve était vide et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

-Super l'accueil. Je m'attendais à un autre rêve, sérieux. Même ici 'chui pas tranquille. A croire que ce prof me bousille tous mes espoirs …

Il se tut lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une goutte d'eau résonné non loin de lui. Il tenta de ce retourné, mais ne vis rien.

-Houhou ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne. Ce rêve était vraiment peu ordinaire. D'habitude, ses rêves étaient plus joyeux, étaient plus animés. Celui-ci ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un rêve, ni même un cauchemar à première vue.

-A croire qu'il n'y a pas de vie là-dedans. Stiles marchait toujours, sans rien trouver.

-J'commence à en avoir ras les co-

Il s'arrêta, ayant marché sur quelque chose, il se recula et attrapa la chose en question. C'était une feuille, une simple feuille d'arbre, il la regarda de partout, avant d'apercevoir l'ombre d'une tache rouge derrière celle-ci, il la retourna pour constater une tache de sang tout le long de la feuille, avec une inscription gravée sur son dos.

- SUPERVACUIS—

-Hein ?

Au moment où il tenta d'exprimer quelque chose, une main bleuâtre agrippa la sienne, et l'entraina vers le lac silencieux. Stiles se débâtit tant qu'il put, et à travers l'eau vacillante, il put apercevoir le visage de son agresseur. La chose ressemblait à un visage d'elfe, meurtrit et dégradé, ses yeux étaient noirs et petits, et sa bouche était excessivement large, emplie de dent pointues et jaunes avec des oreilles pointues. Sa maigreur lui donnait un aspect terrifiant et sur son crane défraichit reposaient deux trois cheveux.

Stiles paniqua et hurla se toute sa voix avant que la chose ne l'immobilise et le força à planter son regard dans le sien. Difficilement, Stiles la regarda dans les yeux, tétanisés. La chose lui murmura quelque chose, presque inaudible, que Stiles ne comprit pas.

-Q-Quoi ? Fit-il apeuré.

La chose ne bougea pas. Se figea, avant de hurler et d'emporter le bras de Stiles avec elle sous l'eau. Le garçon fut attirer sous celle-ci et eut du mal à respirer. Il manquait cruellement d'air et suffoquait. Il pencha la tête vers ses pieds pour constater une chose étrange. Il flottait.

(~^3^)~

Il n'y avait que du vide sous lui, et la surface de l'eau semblait se trouver à des kilomètres au dessus de lui. Paniquant d'avantage, il lui manquait à présent d'air et commençais à fermer ses yeux. **

**STILES !**

L'adolescent se réveilla précipitamment, sentant la main de Scott contre son épaule. Il regarda autour de lui avant de courir vers les toilettes, suffoquant comme jamais. Ils étaient dans les couloirs du lycée, en train de marcher. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver là, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, ils se trouvaient en salle de physique ?

Stiles déambulait dans le couloir et se cogna dans les casiers, puis se laissa tomber par terre. Scott accourut, paniqué et les épaules de Stiles entre ses mains, tentant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

-HEY ! HEY ! Stiles ! Calme-toi, ça va aller ! Calmes-toi ! Oooh JE FAIS QUOI ?!

Stiles était en proie à une énorme crise de panique qui ne voulait cesser. Il cru apercevoir une silhouette à travers les casiers, mais dans son état, il ne savait pas si l'endroit où il se trouvait était la réalité ou si il était partagé encore avec son cauchemar. Il tenta de se calmer, mais de suite, Scott lui appuya sur la bouche, et pendant quelques secondes, Stiles cru se retrouver dans cette atmosphère étrange comme dans son rêve. Puis, il finit par ce calmé, son rythme cardiaque ralentit aussi et il put enfin prononcer des mots.

-Merci.

Scott soupira bruyamment et respira à son tour, soulager que son ami soit retourné à la normal_. De rien …_

Il se leva et tendit à main à Stiles, qui se releva aussi. Les couloirs étaient vides et aucun bruit ne retentit dans le bâtiment.

-Ont est où ?

-Euh, dans le couloir Est. Pourquoi ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Stiles se sentit étrange et regardait toujours autour de lui, paniquer de ce retour brutal à la réalité.

-Comment on a fait ? Ont vient à peine de… Stiles paniqua… Ont étaient en cours de physique et d'un coup…

-Quoi ?

-Ont étaient bien en salle de physique ?

Un silence de mort régna entre les deux adolescents. Finalement, Scott reprit la parole.

-Mec, ont étaient pas en salle de physique.

-Quoi ? Il est déjà finit ?

-Non, fit Scott, un petit rire inquiet, Y a pas physique là.

Stiles vit trouble. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Il n'est pas quatorze heures quinze ?

Scott regarda son portable avant de regarder Stiles, qui était totalement perdu.

-Il est seize heures cinquante quatre.

Les deux amis ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait, c'est alors que Stiles déglutit difficilement.

-Je faisais quoi juste avant que ma crise de panique prenne le dessus ?

-On allait sur la coursive, pour le dernier cours.

-Et avant ?

-On a eut cours de Français après manger, puis t'as eut cours d'Allemand, moi permanence, puis après ont c'est retrouvé ici.

Stiles posa sa main sur sa bouche, puis prit Scott par les épaules.

-Est-ce que j'ai été aux toilettes avant de partir en cours, juste après manger ?

-Oui

-'Chui sortit comment ?

-Bah normal.

-Non, mais en colère, paniqué, perdu…

-Non, normal. T'as pas parlé. C'est tout.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Il avait fait un bond de presque deux heures trente entre son rêve et la réalité, mais en plus, cette réalité qu'il avait vécue n'était pas celle-ci.

-Dit, t'es sur que ça va ?

Stiles se tourna vers son ami, avant de reprendre son sac et de partir en direction de leur classe.

-Je t'expliquerai en cours.

Scott suivit Stiles précipitamment. Comment passer les heures ainsi était possible ? Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser.

Durant l'heure de cours, il expliqua à Scott son rêve, et cette ellipse impossible entre son retour du midi et jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Une fois le cours fini, les deux adolescents sortirent rapidement de la classe pour aller rejoindre les filles. Stiles arrêta tout de suite Scott en le retenant par le bras. Ledit Scott se retourna vers Stiles, qui avait une expression à foutre la pression.

-N'en parle pas. _Stiles sentait son cœur battre la chamade._

-T'inquiète pas. _Lui fit-il, en le regardant dans les yeux._

Ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de classes des filles, qui venaient à peine de sortir de leur cours de latin.

-Non mais je te dis, il est malade ce type. Vraiment, c'est rare une débilité pareille.

- Sérieux, je n'aurai jamais pensé.

Les deux filles parlaient calmement et semblaient détendue. Apparemment personne n'avait eut le même trouble que Stiles, pourquoi ça ne touchait que lui ?

-Ah bah enfin, ont vous trouve, vous étiez où ? Leur cria Lydia tout en se remettant du rouge à lèvre à l'aide d'une glace discrètement posée dans son sac.

-Bonne blague, en cours. _Fit Scott en s'avançant vers sa petite amie pour la prendre par la taille._ Hein Stiles ?

-Oh. Ouais. Fit Stiles, la mine sérieuse et contractée.

Lydia se pencha vers lui pour, le trouvant très troublé.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air exclamatif.

Stiles releva la tête vers elle. Elle semblait attendre une réponse.

-Oui, ça va, _avec un sourire forcé._

Réponse qui ne la convaincu que très peu. Sans essayer d'en savoir plus, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite commencer leurs devoirs de la semaine et finir à temps pour se changer et aller au rendez vous de Derek, dont Stiles ne leur avait pas encore parlé.

-Oh, au faite, Derek-

-Ce soir, vingt-deux heures trente, hangar ? _Fit Alison tout en se retournant vers Stiles, amusée de la tête de celui-ci._

-Comment vous savez ?

- Ils nous avaient appelés, pour être sûr que l'info était bien passée. _Fit Lydia en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, _alors à ce soir à l'entrepôt. Elle partit en direction de sa voiture en laissant les trois ados rentrer à leur tour.

Avant de monter sur sa moto, Scott embrassa Alison.

-Au faite, où est passé Isaac ?

-Il a finit plus tôt les cours, il est directement partit chez Derek pour continuer leur entrainement, avant la réunion de ce soir. Elle embrassa rapidement Scott avant elle aussi d'aller vers sa voiture.

-Hey ! C'est pas un baiser ça_, fit il, un peu boudeur._

-Ont se voit ce soir. _Lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de continuer son chemin._

Scott fit semblant d'être mécontent avant de la regarder partir … loin du lycée.

Stiles s'avança vers lui sans dire un mot.

-Alors là, je dois te le dire : Ca veut carrément sous-entendre quelque chose. « On se voit se soir » _Lui dit Stiles avec des airs de fille._

-C'est fou que je n'arrive pas à me passer d'elle. _Continua Scott, sans quitter des yeux la voiture de sa compagne._

Stiles le regarda un moment, perplexe, avant de sourire et de s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Aaaah là là, tu vas la revoir dans même pas quatre heures. Tu peux tenir un peu.

-On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux.

Stiles ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux. Même pour Lydia c'était pratiquement impossible de savoir si c'était de l'admiration ou alors de l'amour.

- Excuse-moi. _Lui souffla Scott. Stiles le regarda surprit._

-C'est pas cool de te dire ça, _fini Scott en se frottant la nuque_, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de devoir attendre Lydia tout ce temps. Je n'imagine même pas être à ta place, j'aurai craqué depuis longtemps.

Stiles le fixa, Scott le fixa. Aucun ne sortit un mot.

-Arrête. Là c'est trop gênant. Fini Stiles en regardant Scott d'un air faussement ému.

Scott éclata de rire avant de lui donner un semblant de claque sur la joue.

-Pff. T'es bête. Scott _riait avec Stiles et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, à ce chamaillé._

-Aller, t'inquiète, tu vas la trouvée ta dulcinée, mon pote, _finit par dire Scott en ébouriffant les cheveux de Stiles qui n'aimait pas vraiment ça, et Scott le savait très bien._

-Ha. Ouais, peut être.

Il était à présent dix-huit heure dix, il fallait qu'ils rentrent au plus vite pour pouvoir terminé leur journée avant d'aller à ce fameux rendez-vous.

(~^3^)~

Une fois chez lui, Stiles déposa ses chaussures et fila à l'étage, avant d'être interpelé par son père.

-Salut fils. Bonne journée ?

-Yep Pa'. J'vais faire mes deuvs. A tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, fit son père avec sa tasse de café dans sa main droite, farfouillant ses dossiers.

Stiles fit rapidement demi-tour en voyant son père avec cette tasse.

-Papaaa. Il est dix-huit heures passé. T'as pas besoin de café.

-T'as pas des devoirs à faire, toi ?

Stiles fit une petite moue entre la boude et le « attends, je réfléchis… », Puis fini par hocher la tête.

-Monte. Vite.

Stiles roula des yeux avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

-Ah. Ce gosse.

La chambre de Stiles était un bordel pas possible, ses vêtements sales trainaient avec ses vêtements propres, et tous ses cours étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce, sur le sol jusque sur les étagères.

-Piouf. Quel bordel. Peux même pas marcher, _souffla t-il en poussant de son pieds les quelques bouquin étalés sur le sol._

Il s'apprêtait à enfin à ranger sa chambre, quand son portable se mit à vibrer, seulement, impossible de le retrouver. C'est alors qu'une quête extraordinaire débuta : la recherche du portable Stilinski Jr.

La bataille fut épique, entre le lit déplacé dans tous les sens, les étagères à moitié couchées sur le sol, ne parlons pas des vêtements et autres accroché contre les murs, Stiles pensait être encore plus perdu, quand au final il se tapa les cuisses.

-Attends, me dit pas que-

Et si. Stilinski Jr. Dans sa poche. De pantalon.

-Putaiiiiin … Pas ma journée, _fit Stiles en se frottant l'œil avant de sortir son portable pour regarder le message._

_**-Scott : Changement : 20h30-**_

-**Pardon ?** _Hurla Stiles, ébahit du message de Scott. Puis, avec son air outré, il descendit en tombe dans le salon, pour annoncer son départ à son père._

-Papa.

-Hum ?

-'Faut absolument que je parte vers huit heures ce soir. Scott a un problème avec un devoir de maths, il faut que je l'aide, je suis son dernier recourt.

Le shérif soupira avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Si je devais compter toutes les fois ou tu dois l'aider pour un devoir de maths, j'aurai bientôt plus de membres dans le corps.

Stiles ria a son tour, content de la bonne réaction de son père.

-Tu le connais. Il ne changera jamais.

-Jamais. _Souri le shérif, tout en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres._

Stiles attendait une réponse de son père, qui ne semblait pas venir.

-Ca fait un peu tard quand même pour aller l'aider …

-'Paaaa, _Stiles prit une expression consternée_, C'est Scott, tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi chez lui ?

Le shérif réfléchit un peu, puis dans un soupir se tourna vers son fils.

-Tu me promets d'être prudent sur la route ?

-Ouaip !

_Le shérif soupira de plus belle, tout en se frottant la nuque_, -Je suis de garde cette nuit, je rentrerai probablement demain matin, a mon retour, je te trouve dans ton lit, c'est clair ?

-Oui. Promis_, lui sourit son fils,_ je te promets que je dormirai comme une marmotte et que tu me verras même baver sur mon oreiller, _fini Stiles, ayant tout à fait persuadé son père._

Le shérif souri à son tour et fit signe à son fils de monter illico presto dans sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs. Une fois monter à l'étage, Stiles souffla longuement, heureux de l'approbation de son père, il s'apprêtait à ouvrit ses livres quand son portable se mit à vibrer de plus belle. Encore un message de Scott.

_**-Scott : « Et aucune absence ni aucun retard »…-**_

-Ouais, bah ça j'l'avais bien comprit… _Souffla Stiles en lançant son portable sur son lit._ Faudrait pas que le cannibale nous bouffe un par un sous le coup d'la colère.

Le sarcasme de Stiles était revenu, ainsi on pouvait comprendre qu'il allait un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant.

(~^3^)~

Vingt heures vingt. Scott arriva sur la place de l'entrepôt et gara son scooter, avant de descendre et de croiser Alison, Lydia et Isaac, qui eux aussi venait juste d'arriver.

Stiles, lui démarra sa jeep, sans compter que celle-là faisait encore des siennes.

-Alleeez, démarre, démarre !

Le moteur était à réviser, et il n'avait pas eut le temps de passer au garage pour la faire inspecter. Il audit encore une fois la clé et tenta en vain de la faire démarrer.

-Merde ! Effectivement, ce n'était pas son jour. Il sortit en tombe de sa voiture avant de retourner sur ses pas, regardant l'heure indiquer à son portable.

- - 20:23 –

-Il me reste sept minutes pour demander à mon père de prendre sa voiture, attendre qu'il accepte, démarrer sa voiture et d'aller au hangar… Ok, défit accepter.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison, et ne voyant pas son père, décida d'entrer, juste avant de basculer son regard vers le vélo du shérif, étendu juste à côté de la porte de la cave extérieur.

-…Ou peut être pas, _murmura t-il en courant vers le vélo pour montrer rapidement dessus et dévaler le trottoir. _

C'est alors que Stiles fut arrêté par un chant captivant. Une mélodie résonnait dans toute la partie de la rue, qui se trouvait juste devant le commencement des bois. Stiles entendait cette mélodie d'abord comme un danger, mais très vite, il voulut savoir d'où provenait ce chant. Il se dirigea alors vers le commencement de la forêt pour s'aventurer dans les arbres, pour marcher dans l'herbe qui montait peut à peu sur les troncs à chaque pas de l'adolescent. La lune semblait refléter les couleurs des feuilles des branches, qui s'inclinaient à l'allure de Stiles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Il fut couper par d'étrange petites lueurs l'entourer et le dirigeant vers le fond du bois. Elles se posaient délicatement sur ses bras, et glissaient tout le long de la peau, pour disparaitre au bout de ses doigts. Stiles en fut ébahit et cruellement curieux, continuait son chemin vers la route indiquée par les petits êtres de lumières.

A chaque pas, les pieds de Stiles semblaient vouloir avancer d'avantage, et se fondre dans l'herbe qui au touché des mains de l'adolescent emblait réagir à une douce caresse. Ses yeux se mirent à briller sous la sensation du sol, comme un pelage soyeux.

Très vite, le chemin d'herbe se fonça pour l'attirer dans le commencement d'un autre bois, que Stiles s'empressa de suivre, sans s'inquiéter plus ni sans se soucier de son avancée et tout en marchant, repoussait les différentes branches qui fleurirent à son contact. Stiles était emplit de question jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent tombe nez à nez avec une chose magnifique et extraordinaire.

Le chemin conduisait à une clairière éclairée d'un bleu profond et donnait sur un lac aux reflets envoutants qui semblaient bercer l'eau. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et un vent doux vint souffler contre sa joue et balancer les multiples pétales de cerisier autour de la clairière, se déposant sur l'eau transparente et fabuleuse.

L'hyperactif s'avança vers la rive, et sentit un sentiment s'imposer en lui, et se détendit immédiatement. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et il respira profondément l'air de la nuit. L'odeur des fleurs de cerisiers emplirent ses narines et il sentit ses mains s'animées. Surprit de cette réaction, il les regarda s'illuminer seule et l'adolescent en fut émerveiller. Cette forêt avait un pouvoir exceptionnelle sur lui, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait comme chez lui dans l'entre de cette clairière, bordée d'un lac étincelant. Sa quête silencieuse fut interrompue par son portable qui se mit à vibrer.

Stiles le sortit de son jean avant d'apercevoir un appel de Scott, qu'il s'empressa de décrocher.

-Allo ?

-_Stiles ? Mais t'es où bon sang ?!_

-Heu, j'arrive, je suis en route.

-_Dépêche-toi vieux, Derek nous pique une crise de nerf et va tous détruire dans le hangar si tu ne te pointe pas dans deux minutes exactement !_

-Pas de problème ! Oh ! 'Chui en route, je te laisse.

-_Magne !_

Stiles raccrocha le portable et le rangea dans sa poche avant de contempler une dernière fois le magnifique spectacle sous ses yeux. Avec beaucoup de peine, il retourna sur ses pas pour quitter les bois et se dirigea sur son vélo pour continuer sa route vers l'entrepôt où l'attendait toute la meute.

(~^3^)~

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Stiles poussa la porte centrale du hangar où étaient réunit tous les membres de la meute. Erica et Boyd était sur la droite de la grande table, Isaac et Peter assit sur le canapé, Scott Alison et Lydia autour du meuble en bois. Derek était positionné au centre, devant cette table, où était étendu bon nombre de carte et de repères.

-T'es en retard. _Fit la voix lourde et autoritaire du loup lorsque Stiles posa son sac et avança devant la table, se posant juste en face de Derek._

-Je sais merci. Je suis grand pour m'en rendre compte, _continua Stiles avec un grand sourire et son air sarcastique._

Derek posa sa main violement sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Stiles et les autres.

-Quand je dis à l'heure, c'est pour tout le monde, y comprit toi. _Derek se repositionna lentement en croisant les bras._ Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

-Le jour où tu aimeras quelque chose, tu m'appelle surtout, _murmura Stiles assez fort pour que tout le monde entende._ Derek poussa un grognement et fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux rouge.

-Bon, quand vous aurez finit votre dispute de couple, vous nous préviendrez surtout, _fit la voix lasse de Peter, sur le canapé, _Non parce que je ne voudrai pas vous déranger, mais vous pourriez le faire plus tard.

Derek et Stiles se retournèrent à l'unisson en l'électrisant du regard. -_La Ferme !_

L'adolescent se replongea sur les papiers disperser sur la table, un peu gêner de ce donner en spectacle ainsi, avec Derek. Quant au loup, celui-ci toussota avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation.

-Tu as amené les archives ? Demanda _Alison en adressant un sourire compatissant à Stiles_

-Oui. Tout est là, _fit Stiles en sortant les bouquins de son sac, toujours sous le regard noir de Derek._

_**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça lui ?**_ Stiles regarda furtivement Derek droit dans les yeux avant de déballer ses livres et de les ouvrir à la page qu'il avait marqué quelques jours avant la réunion.

Tout au long du débat, Stiles se sentait partagé entre l'inquiétude, la colère et l'apaisement. Il ne pouvait oublier son incident du matin, mais en même temps, il repensait encore à son évasion dans cette clairière claire qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. De ce faite, il était souvent dans la lune.

-Stiles !

-Hm ?

- Concentre-toi un peu au lieu de rêvasser. Termina Derek. Tout le monde le regardait d'un œil suspect, et il se sentit affreusement mal. Il toussa légèrement avant de reprendre le cours de la discussion.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à mon père pour les armes, _proposa Alison en reliant de ses doigts plusieurs repères sur les cartes_, je suis sûr que si on met une barrière de ce côté-là, le champ sera libre pour les coincer ici, vu qu'ils seront sur notre territoire.

-Oui, mais sans compter que ce sont des Alpha, ils ne tomberont pas dans un piège aussi facile, _contra Isaac en se passant la main sur les lèvres, tentant de réfléchir à autre chose._

-Sauf si on prépare une autre stratégie pour les amenés plus loin et là, ont les dispersera les uns des autres, _continua Scott en montrant deux points de la carte en les reliant de ses mains_.

-Au moins, l'avantage du groupe sera pour nous. Ils seront seul, _continua Derek._

-…Et nous par deux ou trois. Il faut équilibrer les groupes et les positions. Les Alphas les plus rapides doivent être semés dans un endroit restreint, alors que les plus forts doivent être dans un endroit vaste, pour qu'on puisse les frapper selon une distance bien précise… D'où l'équilibre des groupes selon les capacités de chacun de nous, _finit Stiles en dispersant ses mains sur un peu toutes les cartes._

Tous le regardèrent silencieusement, Stiles se redressa et les regarda les uns après les autres.

-Quoi ? J'ai dis une connerie ?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si en plus on prend en compte les tactique de tous, et qu'on les relit pour se les disperser, on pourra alors remarquer leur caractère et les touché aux points faible. Termina Peter en se tournant vers son neveu pour avoir son approbation.

-C'est une bo-

-Les appâter_. Sortit Stiles, plongé dans ses pensées_.

La meute le regarda et Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de Derek.

-Quoi ? _Lui demanda l'Alpha._

-Il faut les appâter. Les attirés et leur proposer quelque choses. Selon les réactions qu'ils auront, on pourra peut être les cerner, comme ça on pourra tâter le terrain et voir ce qui serai le mieux pour les avoir à notre merci.

-Et tu compte leur proposer quoi ? _Fit Erica, ayant arrêté sa séance d'entrainement, bien curieuse de ce qu'allait répondre l'hyperactif._

Tous se retournèrent une fois de plus vers l'adolescent, qui ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela.

-Eh baaah … Je ne sais pas moi, je propose ! C'est déjà bien.

-Ca ne sert à rien si tu ne sais pas quoi proposer, après c'est toi qui voit, _lui fit Lydia avec son expression neutre sur le visage._ Et pourquoi pas toi, justement ?

-HEIN ? Moi ?

Et pour une énième fois, tous les regards se posèrent sur la tête de Stiles.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! Hors de question que je passe pour le p'tit lapin encore une fois !

-Tu sais que tu nous seras d'une graaande aide pourtant, _lui sourit Peter en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds_, t'inquiète pas princesse, je serai derrière toi pour te rattraper, _fini t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

-'Chui vachement rassuré là…_lui répondit Stiles avec une mine dégoutée._

-Nous verrons ça plus tard_, les coupa Derek en ce passant la main dans la nuque_. En attendant, il faudrait déjà préparer les terrains. Demain après vos cours, ont se répartira et on mettra en place les défenses. Retournez chez vous en attendant.

Tous repartirent vers la sortie, pendant que les deux bêtas eux rangèrent le matériel et montèrent à l'étage pour aller se reposer.

Stiles rangea ses bouquins, et maladroit comme il était, en fit tomber deux au sol, qu'une main lui tendit pour les remballer.

-Merci. Fit Stiles, en refermant son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule.

Cette même main le stoppa aussitôt en le prenant par le bras. L'adolescent se retourna, surprit de l'élan de Derek.

-Quoi ?

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

_**C'est moi ou il vient de me poser LA question ? **__Stiles secoua légèrement son bras, signe qui signifiait que Derek pouvait le lâcher._

-Oui … Je vais bien.

-Bien.

Ils restèrent un moment à ce regardé dans le blanc de l'œil, avant que Stiles ne se sente gêner et finalement reprenne sa route vers la sortie de l'immense pièce.

Derek ne le quitta pas des yeux avant de le voir complètement disparaitre. Après s'être passé sa main sur le visage, il se tourna vers l'étage du dessus.

-Hey. Les deux. Redescendez maintenant, ont continu l'entrainement.

Les deux bêtas soupirèrent, pendant que Isaac fermait son livre pour allait rejoindre Derek et les deux autres.

De son côté, Stiles monta sur son vélo, et partit en direction de sa maison, qui était encore vide, du au travail de son père. Il se remémora sa journée, en passant de sa crise du matin aux dernières paroles de Derek.

_**Who. Ca c'était étrange. **__Ce dit-il en repensant à la question de l'Alpha, lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter ouvertement pour les autres._

L'adolescent repensa aussi à sa magnifique découverte dans les bois, là où le calme avait apaisé son corps stresser par toutes les choses qu'il avait accumulées depuis un bon moment. Peut être était-il trop préoccupé pas ses pensées, pour ne pas avoir remarqué une silhouette derrière les arbres, chantonner cet air qu'avait entendu le garçon lors de sa découverte, silhouette qui disparut aussitôt que Stiles eut passé les bords de la forêt pour rentrer chez lui.

**_Chapitre 1 : Strange dream - Fin_**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes petits sacs à loups ^^ (ok, je sors). Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Avant tout, j'aimerai remercier ma bêta reader, Avalon-curse ^^ merci infiniment pour la correction (même si il y a eut quelques défaut avec ma tablette, j'ai voir tes corrections et les refaire) Sinon, pardon pour le reste de fautes qu'il y a, je tenterai de régler le problème avec ma tablette … Plus tard.

LicyLionyx : Ah ah ! Tu veux vraiment savoir …. EH bien ce n'est pas encore ) (J'aime être sadique ^^ = ce prend une poêle en pleine tête) pardon-.-'. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sera bientôt D. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

cricri276 : Merciii ^^ je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, je t'inquiète pas !

Ai-san1994 : Tu le seras trèès bientôt … Mais pour ça il faut lire bien sur ) Merci pour ton commentaire.

yumi-elfeuw : Merci. Je vois que tu continue à me suivre, même après avoir arrêté ma précédente fic, franchement merci infiniment ^^ ! (si c'est bien toi ! j'ai la mémoire qui flanche, excuse moi -3-')

himechu95670 : Tu sais, cette fic n'a pas finit d'être intéressante, vu se que je vous réserve ! (ca va les cheville ? –Oui, oui !) Merci encore !

Chanlight : O.O … ENFIN UN(E) POETE ! Merci pour ce petit poème, c'est plutôt étrange au début (ne te vexe pas), mais tu sais qu'au final il m'a beaucoup, beaucoup touché ? ^^ Si tu en a d'autres en réserve pour moi, n'hésite pas surtout ^.^ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous )

* * *

How does a hybrid?

**Chapitre 2: Seedlings**

La nuit fut courte pour Stiles, il avait passé la plupart des heures à ce questionné mentalement sur sa situation, mais aussi sur la situation de la meute. Pour lui, faire partit de cette meute était un avantage, mais aussi un inconvénient. Il ne vivait plus comme avant, il avait beaucoup plus d'heures de repos à prendre, sans compter les différents évènements qui lui pourrissaient ses week-end, voir ses soirs de semaines : les réunions. Entre celles des parents, et celles de Derek, il n'en pouvait plus. Et puis autre chose, qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, mais son célibat l'empoisonnait mentalement. Certes, une grosse partie de sa dépression mentale était dû aux évènements paranormaux, mais le faite de rester seul lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

Voir son meilleur ami passer plus de temps avec sa copine qu'avec lui le rendait jaloux : d'une part car IL était on meilleur ami, mais aussi parce qu'ils le faisaient culpabilisé de n'avoir personne dans sa vie. C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien Lydia, mais peu à peu, Stiles avait décroché cette idée de toujours la suivre. Il s'était trouver d'autres penchants, étrangement, ses penchants se révélaient être douteux et dégoutant aux yeux de l'adolescent, mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, Stiles trouvait ça tout à fait normal, et ne devait pas exclure cette idée : les abdominaux bien dessinés, les hanches bien sculptées, des fesses bien dessinées …

-Stiles !

-Hum ? L'adolescent se « réveilla » à l'appel de son nom, Scott enlaçait Allison par la taille, et Lydia se promenait avec Jackson, l'ancien Kanima, qui venait quelque fois lui rendre visite pendant ses vacances scolaire. Cette vue sur les couples le rendait mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin d'eux à ces moments là.

-Tu y va avec qui ?

-Où ça ?

- Au bal de promotion du week-end prochain ?

Stiles voulut se mordre les poings pour ne pas faire face à cette question dont il avait horreur. Comment leur dire qu'aucune fille ne le trouvait charmant et ne l'avait invité au bal ? Ou encore comment leur dire qu'il avait peur de ce prendre un râteau si jamais il venait à le demander à une fille ?

-Je ne pense pas y aller. _Leur exprima Stiles l'air insignifiant._

-Pourquoi _? Lui demanda soudain Isaac, jusque là plongé dans son livre._

A ce moment là, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Stiles, et l'hyperactif n'eut qu'une envie, leur crier « vous ne pouvez pas continuer de vous tripoter et m'oublier un peu ?! » Mais il ne voulut en aucun cas que les autres remarques sa gêne.

-Laisse. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'ici là, _lui tapota gentiment Scott sur l'épaule._

Raaah. Démasqué. De toute façon, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Stiles, n'en pouvant plus de voir ces couples devant lui se leva brusquement de la table d'extérieur et prit son sac au passage. Scott releva la tête, et surprit du précipitamment de son ami se retourna pour le regarder partir sans dire un mot.

-Stiles ? Bah, il va où ?

(~^3^)~

L'adolescent partit loin du groupement de personnes et s'éclipsa derrière le bâtiment, ce sentant mal. Il avait des nausées, mais ne savait pas d'où elles provenaient, il eut une bouffée de chaleur qu'un coup et suffoquait, comme la veille, dans le couloir, juste après être sortit de son rêve. Il sentait son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, à lui percer le drap de chair sur ses muscles. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

-Qu'est-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _Cria t-il, bien que la fin de sa phrase fut vite couper par le manque d'air dont il souffrait._

Très furtivement, il aperçut une ombre détalée dès que Stiles la remarqua.

**C'est la chose qui était dans le couloir hier.**

Voulant en savoir plus, et ayant énormément besoin d'aide, Stiles épuisa ses dernière force pour ses jambes, dont il se servit pour déambuler contre le bâtiment et dévalé la petite côte, juste à la frontière du bâtiment. Inconscient qu'il venait de sortir de l'enceinte de son établissement, il disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt qui bordait les portes du lycée.

Ayant perdu de vue la silhouette, et à bout de force, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, qui se trouvait juste au dessus d'un précipice. Stiles bascula violemment dans le vide, juste avant d'être rattraper au vol.

(~^3^)~

Stiles se cambra dans la chute, ayant fortement percuté quelque chose, seulement, son corps ne réagissait pas, c'est alors que son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, encore plus fort qu'au début de sa crise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais après avoir sentit une étreinte l'entourer, il se calma sur le champ et pu à nouveau respirer normalement et ouvrir les yeux correctement.

-…_iles !_

-Je …

Stiles put enfin voir la lumière aveuglante transpercer sa vision pour voir Derek poster au dessus de lui.

-…Dere-ek ?

L'Alpha au dessus de lui fulminait de rage. L'adolescent prit peur et son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement.

-Mais comment on peut être aussi abruti que toi ?! Tu sais où ont est là ?

Stiles se frotta les yeux et regarda au dessus du loup et pâlit directement. Juste au dessus de Derek se présentait le haut d'un précipice. A vue d'œil, il devait mesurer à peu près huit à dix mètres.

-Who.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?!

Stiles regarda le loup avec son air dédain.

-Quoi « c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? » ! C'est pas toi qui viens de tomber de dix mètres de haut !

-Oui justement ! Pourquoi diable étais-tu aux bords de ce précipice ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! _Stiles ne voulait pas révéler son véritable problème, personne ne devait être au courant_, je courrais ici … Quand je suis tombé.

-Arrête de me raconter des conneries ! _Les yeux de l'Alpha virèrent au rouge vif_. Tu vas me faire croire que tu courrais tout bêtement ici alors que d'un tu devrais être en pause, et que de deux ce terrain n'est plus la propriété de ton lycée ? T'es conscient de ce qui aurait pu arriver là, si tu étais tombé !

-Hey ! Déjà tu baisse d'un ton, hein ! Je te dis que je ne sais pas, et puis désoler si tu passais par là par hasard et que tu as du surement salir ton cuire seulement pour me sauver la peau ! C'est vrai, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu m'avais laissé mourir en tombant !

-Mais t'as un problème TOI ! C'est QUOI qui tourna pas rond chez toi ! Hein ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Ouais, et tu sais quoi, c'est TOI qui me rends malade ! Sale égocentrique grincheux de mes deux !

Derek grogna violement contre Stiles et sortit ses griffes, quand un bruit sourd vint lui envahir les oreilles. Stiles eut un moment stresse intense, avant de celui-là ne retombe en un soulagement non prononcé.

Derek se tordait de douleur, alors que Stiles lui, se retourna instantanément : la mélodie de la dernière fois venait à souffler jusqu'à son oreille. L'adolescent se releva rapidement pour tenter de savoir d'où venait le bruit. Le loup, le voyant se diriger vers les bois écarquilla les yeux d'un coup, avant d'attraper violement le bras de Stiles pour lui crier dessus d'une voix rauque.

- BAISSE-TOI !

L'hyperactif n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir grand les yeux avant d'apercevoir une flèche se diriger en sa direction. Stiles ne bougeait pas, comme perdu, ne sachant quoi faire, il allait mourir. Etant sûr que sa dernière heure sonnait, son regard se brouilla, avant d'être bousculé en arrière, coup lui obligeant à fermer les yeux, une fois tombé à la renverse.

Une fois ayant reprit ses esprit, il se retourna et aveugler par le soleil, se cacha les yeux de sa main, avant d'apercevoir l'ombre de Derek à genoux au sol, saignant abondement. L'adolescent se précipita vers le loup, avant de le prendre par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder.

-Derek ! DEREK ! Ooooh. Du sang ! Du SANG ! Derek ! Hey Derek ! Je fais quoi ?!

Le loup, à demi conscient appuya sa main sur celle de Stiles avant de le regarder avec son air menaçant.

-Arrête de gueuler, tu veux. Derek avait les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls.

Stiles posa ses mains sur la tête avant de remarquer que le loup avait fermé les yeux pour de bon. Voyant noir, il lui prit brutalement le visage entre ses main et le força à le regarder.

-Hey ! Derek ! Hey ! Non… Oh non non non non !

Restant un moment sans rien faire, paniquer, il revint à la réalité quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

-OUI ? Allo Scott ? Viens vite du côté Est de la forêt, juste derrière le lycée ! Vite je t'en prie ! Viens vite, vie-

-_Ok ok Stiles ! Calme-toi ! Quel est le problème ?_

-''Quel est le problème ?'' ! Non mais Scott, on n'a pas le temps de se taper la causette là ! J'ai un mourant dans les bras ! Il est inconscient là ! Ramène tes fesses !

-_Ok, caaalme toi s'il te plait. Dis moi qui est dans tes bras._

-C'est Derek. Il est blessé, il-Il à reçut une flèche dans le flanc et-Oh Scott ça saigne, Scott, ça saigne !

_-Oui Stiles, c'est normal ! Ecoute, panique pas, surtout, panique pas ! Et si tu le vois donner un signe de vie ou qu'il arrive_ _à bouger quelque chose, essaye de le garder éveiller, on arrive le plus vite possible !_

Stiles respirait du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de reprendre sa respiration et de lui répondre.

-Oui.

Le garçon raccrocha le portable avant de réfléchir et de trouver une solution pour que le loup se révèle enfin. Il le secoua dans tous les sens, espérant avoir une réaction de sa part, quand au bout d'un moment de secouage il perdit ses moyens.

-AAARRRGGGGG ! 'Connerie de flècheuuuuuh ! _Fit-il partagé entre la colère et la panique._

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, et dans un ultime espoir remplacer par la bêtise, il décida de le ramener de son propre chef. Avant de ce lancer, il scruta une autre fois le corps musclé de l'inconscient.

-Bon, quand il faut y aller … Et dans un grand élan, il prit les deux bras de l'Alpha et le traina ainsi dans le bois, le loup se prenant toutes les particules situées au sol.

-T'aura le droit de me tuer plus tard, Surwolf, mais en attendant, j'essaye de te sauver les miches ! Pensa à voix haute Stiles, qui priait d'une part pour que le loup revienne à lui, et aussi pour qu'il ne l'écorche pas vif en se réveillant, en se voyant couvert de blessures.

L'adolescent continua sur sa lancée quand quelque chose l'arrêta, le loup était bloqué et ne voulait plus rampé. L'hyperactif craignait le pire et, doucement, il s'avança vers le raccrochage pour y découvrir une branche coincé dans l'abdomen du loup. Dégouté, Stiles retira avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de précaution le bout de boit qui dépassait.

-Aaaah … C'est dégu' … Couina le lycée avec une petite voix aigue tout en détournant le regard de la blessure de l'Alpha.

Une fois la branche retirée, Stiles détailla son énorme taille avant de la jeter au loin. Puis, il se pencha vers la blessure et fut impressionné.

-Mais …

La plaie se guérie instantanément. Le garçon se souvint alors que les loups avaient un métabolisme différent des humains et pouvait donc refermer leurs blessures deux fois plus rapidement qu'eux. Les tissus étaient déjà ressoudés alors qu'il ne restait d'une petite marque rouge à la place de l'ouverture. _Foutu loups, 'peuvent pas être comme tout le monde,_ jura Stiles mentalement, partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude.

C'est alors que Derek ouvrit les yeux, légèrement, mais ouvrit ses paupières. L'adolescent se précipita vers son visage et l'écrasa entre ses mains, geste qui déboucha sur un long grognement de la part du loup.

-Derek ! Derek ! Oh Dieu merci. T'es en vie. Ooooooh. _Cria le garçon, presque à en tomber à la renverse._

- *toussotement* Tu peux te calmer une sec-

-STILES ! DEREK !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix de Scott avant que Stiles n'affiche un grand sourire niai.

-Je suis sauvé. _Fit Stiles en levant les bras au ciel, et de se diriger vers leurs sauveteurs._

(~^3^)~

Arrivés à la clinique de Deaton, Scott et Peter posèrent Derek sur la table d'opérations, celui-ci se tenant le flan, où se trouvait encore la flèche. Stiles arriva derrière eux, les bras croisés, accompagné d'Allison et Lydia. Deaton arriva dans la salle d'opération, s'essuyant les mains qu'il venait de ce laver.

-Ecartez vous un peu, demanda gentiment Deaton en s'adressant aux deux bêtas.

Le vétérinaire observa la blessure de Derek, celui-ci grogna lorsque Deaton posa ses doigts sur son flanc. La flèche était plantée assez profondément, ce que craignait Deaton.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Comment ça ? _S'affolèrent tout de suite Peter et Stiles._

-Derek a reçut un **Lignum vincula**_**.**__ Leur déclara Deaton en se tournant vers les deux paniqués._

- Une quoi ? _Le regarda Stiles perdu, ou surtout du à son manque de latin. Oui. Il savait que c'en était._

-« Bois enchainé. » Sortit Lydia, tout en regardant la flèche dans le corps de l'Alpha. Tous se tournèrent vers la rousse, qui les regarda avec son air habituelle de supériorité.

-C'est exact. C'est un bois magique qui était utilisé pour la sorcellerie entre le XI et XII siècle. Il servait aux troupes indigènes pour cerner leurs adversaire et les cloués sur place. _Le vétérinaire observa la flèche, puis, en l'effleurant, distingua les traits de celle-ci. _Ces flèches sont conçurent pour liées leurs ligaments à ceux du corps humain pour se greffer à son hôte et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, tout en diffusant un poison.

Derek grogna et porta sa main à la flèche.

-Je ne te conseille pas. _L'arrêta Deaton. _Si tu tente de l'enlever par la force, tu y passeras. Les Lignum vincula se forment dans le corps où elles sont plantées avant de se consumée petit à petit. Si tu l'arrache, tes organes partent avec elle. De plus, je pense qu'elle a dut se familiarisée avec ton intérieur depuis.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à l'hôte après ? _Demanda Allison._

-Il y a deux réactions : soit il vit avec cette arme en lui, comme un handicap, mais il faut qu'elle soit doté d'une force physique extrêmement puissante pour cela, soit…

Il se tourna vers Stiles, ainsi que la meute.

-Soit il meure. _Finit-il._

Tous regardèrent Derek. Mourir ? Cette seule pensée venait à leur glacer le sang.

-On ne peut rien faire pour ça ? _Demanda Isaac, tout en regardant la flèche dans le flanc de l'Alpha._

-Il y a un antidote, mais seul quelqu'un sachant pratiquer la sorcellerie ou la magie peut arriver à estomper le poison et le guérir complètement.

-OK ! Qui ici pratique la magie ? Demanda Stiles à voix haute, en se tournant vers ses camarades. Tous le fixèrent, comment pouvait-il faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil. Pourtant, tous se tournèrent dans la direction de Peter.

- Hey ! Je ne pratique pas de magie moi. _Dit-il en croisant les bras._

-Mais ton truc avec les griffes, c'est quoi alors ? _Lui demanda Stiles._

-C'est pas de la magie. C'est juste un moyen de ''communication '' de ''contact'' pour retransmettre des souvenirs. Et puis ça n'est même pas moi, c'était les griffes de ma sœur.

-C'est pareil ! _S'énerva Stiles_. C'est toi qui les as plantées dans sa nuque, non ? Donc c'est toi les a maniées !

-Je te dis que c'en ai pas ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? _Commença Peter en sortant ses canines._

- Pourquoi tu fais ton rabat-joie tout à coup ? Tu vois pas qu'il va mourir ! _Stiles montra Derek de la main._

- Si tu continue, tu sais où je vais les plantés les griffes ? Peter s'énervait de plus en plus à mesure des paroles de l'adolescent.

-Bah vas-y, je t'attends ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, espèce de trou du c-

-**Stiles. **_Tonna la voix de Deaton. _Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter, alorscalmes toi. Peter ne peut rien faire. Ce n'est pas ce type de magie dont on a besoin, mais de la magie spirituelle.

Stiles se tut et détourna le regard de Peter. Rester calme ? Alors que Derek allait mourir ? Derek ? Et … Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi s'en faisait-il pour lui comme ça ?

Deaton allait dans la pièce à côté de celle-ci pour y ramener un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, qu'il posa sur la table en face de celle pour les opérations. Il tourna successivement les pages, tous les occupants des lieux de précipitèrent autour de lui. Une fois tombé sur la bonne page, le vétérinaire toussota doucement avant de lire les quelques lignes sur les deux pages, tournant rapidement les autre pour constater que plus aucunes informations ne faisait références à la situation.

-Je m'en doutais. Il n'y à que cette magie qui peut le sauver, malheureusement.

Allison lut les dernières lignes, avant de relever la tête vers Deaton.

-C'est inscrit en latin. _Lui fit-elle_.

-Oui. Mes « ancêtres » les lèguent de générations en générations. _Répondit-il en la regardant d'un air las_. Autant vous dire qu'il date, celui-là.

-C'est quoi exactement ? _Demanda Scott_, Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

-C'est un bestiaire des _Aliquids_. Il renferme toutes les informations concernant ceux-là. _Lui répondit Deaton en montrant la couverture._

Celle-ci était représentée d'une gravure de femme à la poitrine découverte et aux jambes indétectables, surement dû à la forme de la créature. Elle avait les cheveux longs, collant toute la longueur de son corps fin et qui semblait avoir un regard vide.

-Ouah. _Fit Stiles passant sa main, émerveillé par cette gravure_. On dirait la couverture d'un livre de contes pour enfants…

-Il en fut un. Dans le temps, il servait de repère pour décrypter certaines créatures, mais il servait aussi à cultiver les jeunes chasseurs ou attaquants, même les jeunes druides. _Lui montra le vétérinaire, en posant son doigt sur un pentagramme inscrit au dos de la couverture._

Stiles le scruta. Le pentagramme ressemblait à des anneaux entourés les uns dans les autre, mais de manière difforme. Tout autour du symbole s'ornait une écriture illisible. Au moment ou Stiles toucha le mini graffiti, il ressentit un profond gouffre se former en lui, comme si une forte émotion s'emparait de tous ses membres. Il resta immobile quelques seconde avant de ce tourner vers Derek, qui semblait en très mauvaise posture. Sa peau était pâle et des cernes immenses lui étaient apparus sous les yeux.

Scott attira Deaton de l'autre côté de la pièce, il ne voulait pas attirer toute la petite foule de sa question.

-Il lui reste combien de temps dans sa situation ? _Demanda-t-il, avec un regard sous tension._

_Deaton regarda dans la direction de l'Alpha,-_ Eh bien, le poison se propage très lentement, le temps qu'il se fasse à son corps, je dirai, une semaine, tout au plus …

Scott regarda dans la direction de la petite troupe, qui attendait impatiemment que les deux hommes reviennent parmi eux. Scott termina en regardant Deaton, plutôt embêté.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ?

-J'en doute fort. Tout ce que je sais se résume à mes connaissances. Il se pourrai qu'il y est une autre méthode, hélas je n'ai aucune idée de si elle existe, et si elle existe, je n'est aucune idée de ce que cela puisse être.

Scott se pinça les lèvres avant de remercier le vétérinaire et de retourner vers les autres. Deaton les regarda un instant, avant d'apercevoir Stiles tourmenter regarder la blessure de l'Alpha. Puis, il s'avança vers lui.

Derek essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur, mais ses muscles de contractaient à chaque instant et cela l'empêchait de bouger.

Stiles se posa à ses côtés avant de croiser les bras, nerveux.

-Heu … Ca fait mal ? _Lui demanda-t-il, avec un air perdu._

-Non. Pas du tout. Tu vois, je suis en pleine forme ! _Ironisa le loup en lui lançant un regard exaspéré._

-Pour une fois que je voulais être sympa. _Stiles fit la moue avant de tourner la tête vers Scott._

-Bon, on va y aller, Isaac et moi ont va reconduire Derek chez lui. Scott regarda Allison, qui lui fit « oui » de tête avant de partir avec Lydia en direction de la porte de sortie. Scott emmena Isaac dans la pièce à côté pour aller demander quelques renseignements au vétérinaire. Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seul dans la pièce, qui était extrêmement calme et où l'atmosphère était particulièrement pesante. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des remords à propos de la blessure de l'Alpha, et celui-ci devait payer le mal à sa place. Après tout, si il n'avait pas été là, Stiles y serrai passé.

**Maintenant que j'y pense, tout est de ma faute, si je n'aurai pas suivit cette ombre, il n'aurait pas eut à s'interposer pour me protéger ! Mais quel con ! Faut toujours que les autres payent pour moi ! Tu m'étonne qu'après on me traite d'incapable ! Et puis merde, il doit bien y avoir une solution !**

Toutes ses questions tambourinaient dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Il commençait à se recroqueviller, quand une puissante chaleur envahit tout son corps. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que quelqu'un d'autre avait réagit à sa place, au fond de lui. D'un coup, Stiles se tint droit et fixa le loup assit sur la table d'opération. Derek leva la tête et croisa le regard du garçon, qui s'avançait vers lui doucement. Derek le regarda d'un air blasé.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Stiles avançait toujours vers lui, sans le lâcher des yeux. Un détail fit tilter l'Alpha pendant que l'adolescent se rapprochait : ses pupilles avaient une tout autre couleur, ils étaient à présent gris et brillaient énormément. Derek le regardait sans dire un mot, il était fixé sur les yeux de Stiles, qui finalement s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le torse du loup. L'Alpha se calma, légèrement anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-Qu'est ce que t-

-_Calme-toi._

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose semblait avoir prit la place de Stiles. Sa voix était mélodieuse et apaisante. Le loup le regarda ainsi intensément dans les yeux. Une petite lumière noire apparut sur son torse, qui laissait échapper de petites lucioles blanches dans toute la pièce. Peu à peu, le loup sentait ses muscles se détendre et ne sentait plus la douleur que lui provoquait la flèche. La petite lumière disparut et ''Stiles'' enleva sa main de la poitrine du loup garou. Il replongea son regard dans celui de Derek, remplit d'incompréhension, il sourit à son expression, posant son index sur ses lèvres, lui mimant de se taire.

Quelques secondes après, les pupilles grises laissèrent place à la couleur chocolat des yeux de l'adolescent. Il resta un instant devant Derek, avec les yeux grands ouvert, tout comme l'homme en face de lui.

-Euh…

Deaton se tenait derrière la porte et avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire.

(~^3^)~

Scott revint enfin avec Isaac, prenant les quelques affaires que Deaton leur avait passé pour ramener Derek chez lui. Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une mine perdue.

- Ca ne va pas Stiles ? Scott le regarda en haussant un sourcil, se demandant pour il tirait une tête aussi morbide.

-On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, _rajouta Isaac en posant un carton au sol._

L'adolescent n'eut aucune réaction et finit par secouer la tête en se passant la main dans ses cheveux avant de leur adresser un petit sourire.

-Nikel. Euuh. On y va. Hein. Tiens Derek, je te raccompagne. _Lui dit-il en se retournant et en posant sa main sur son épaule, comme si de rien n'était._

Scott reprit son chemin avec Isaac pour se diriger vers la jeep de Stiles, et y déposer les affaires qu'ils portaient sous le bras. Derek se leva finalement pour se diriger vers la sortie, toujours avec sa flèche dans le flanc, même si celui-ci ne voulait pas d'aide, les deux bêtas vinrent l'aider à se poser dans la voiture.

Stiles se dirigea aussi vers la porte avant d'être interpeller par le vétérinaire.

-Stiles.

Les-dit Stiles se retourna vers lui, un air interrogateur.

-Oui ?

-Tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ?

-Euh. Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur des chaises, en face de la pièce d'opération. Stiles s'assit et attendit la question de Deaton, qui fut ma fois assez surprenante.

-Se passe-t-il des choses étranges en ce moment ?

Stiles regarda étonné l'homme en pouffant un petit rire gentil.

-Euh ouais. Tous les jours avec eux. Pourquoi _? Lui répondit Stiles, comme si c'était tout à fait normal (en même temps…)_

Mais le jeune homme reprit son sérieux en voyant l'expression du vétérinaire.

-Non Stiles, je parle pour toi. Se passe-t-il des choses étranges te concernant, si tu préfère.

Stiles le regarda attentivement, avant de comprendre. Deaton savait quelque chose ? Il tenta quand même de paraitre neutre devant la situation.

-Non. Il n'y a rien du tout, lui dit-il toujours sans changer d'expression.

Deaton attendit un instant, avant de ce lever et de lui accorder une grand sourire.

-Très bien, tu peux partir.

Stiles le remercia et se dirigea vers la sortit. Deaton ne le quitta pas du regard, jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit sortit du bâtiment. Le vétérinaire savait pertinemment que quelque chose changeait.

(~^3^)~

Stiles avança vers sa voiture, où était installé un grognon de loup garou. Pourquoi Stiles avait proposé de le ramener ? Franchement, parfois il ferait mieux de se taire, il devait sévèrement y penser. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, aperçut une forme bleuâtre sortir de la place de Derek. Stiles se stoppa un instant en observant cette lueur et reprit son chemin.

Derek semblait plus en colère que mal en point, après tout, se recevoir une flèche dans le corps n'était pas quelque chose de commun, ni de drôle d'ailleurs.

Stiles monta et démarra la voiture. Il y avait un long silence dans la voiture sur le chemin, le loup suffoquait légèrement, surement pour ne pas que Stiles remarque sa faiblesse. Malgré l'étouffement de ses gémissements de douleur, Stiles se tourna plusieurs fois vers lui pour vérifier que son état n'était pas critique.

-Euh, tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

Stiles reçut en réponse un grognement de mécontentement et de lassitude.

-Ok. _Il continua sur sa lancée et accéléra un peu_, comme tu voudras.

Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le chemin. Derek semblait en rogne contre l'hyperactif, alors que celui-ci était rongé par le remord. Une fois arrivé devant le loft de Derek, Stiles arrêta la voiture et descendit pour aller aider le loup, qui s'exaspéra rapidement.

-C'est bon, lâche moi, je peux marche tout seul.

Stiles le regarda d'un air détaché avant de retourner côté conducteur.

-Va te faire voir, tu sais quoi. _Dit-il assez fort pour que Derek l'entende._

Le loup se dirigea vers son loft en trainant du pied. La flèche lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait ses organes se déchirés lentement. Il suffoquait difficilement devait l'avouer, avait besoin d'aide. Il se retourna lentement avant de murmurer tout dou-ce-ment.

-Tu peux partir.

-Ouais, c'est ça ouais, _pouffa Stiles avant de redémarrer sa jeep et de partir très vite loin du loup._

-'Commence à me courir celui-là. Stiles s'énerva contre son rétroviseur qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger toutes les dix secondes. Il trouvait Derek particulièrement exaspérant, mais en même temps s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir blesser par sa faute. Le garçon était partagé entre la colère et le méprit de lui-même. Toutes sortes de questions venaient à son esprit, sans réponses.

-Et merde !

(~^3^)~

Arrivé chez lui, il sortit de sa voiture furieux, étrangement il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il l'était. Enormément d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et celle qui fut la plus forte était la colère. Il marcha rapidement vers sa maison, après s'être souvenu que son sac se trouvait chez Deaton.

_Merde._

Il avait à présent mal au crane et suffoquait de plus en plus. Une crise de panique ?

''Je le reprendrai demain avant d'aller au lycée'', _se dit-il en se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. _

Il entra en tombe dans la maison. Son père ne semblait pas être là, et avait laissé un mot du la table.

**« **_**Je vais passé mes examens dans le Dakota du sud pour déboucher dans la brigade criminel de l'Etat. Je pense être revenu d'ici cinq jours, je te laisserai un message pour te confirmer mon retour.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_ »

-Ah c'est vrai. Stiles venait de se rappeler que son père l'avait informé de son départ sous peu, quoi que, il devait être certainement très occupé pour n'avoir rien entendu. (''Ne jamais loupé un minute de Skyrim'', dicton de Stiles)

L'adolescent remonta donc dans sa chambre et se pencha sur son ordinateur, n'ayant pas son sac de cours. Mais une migraine atroce l'empêchait de ce concentrer, il se dirigea vers la pharmacie de la salle de bain pour attraper une boite de comprimés pour effacer la douleur, mais en se regardant dans la glace, quelque chose clochait : il avait de minuscules petites veines rouge qui partait en toutes les trois dans une direction différentes sur le côté droit de son flanc.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Stiles les toucha, ces veines semblaient être durcit. Elles étaient rouges vives et étaient encrées dans sa peau. Subitement, il lui semblait ressentir une forte douleur. D'où provenait-elle ? Stiles attrapa deux cachets et les avala aussitôt. Puis il rentra dans sa chambre en s'affalant sur son lit. Il serait encore seul pour les cinq jours à venir. Il repensait encore une fois à cette forêt et à ce chant extraordinaire qu'il avait entendu : cette situation le turlupinait au plus profond de lui, il se roula en boule dans un sens et dans l'autre, affrontant ses démons.

**J'ai tellement envi d'y retourné et de découvrir ce qui ce cache derrière cette voix … Non ! C'est bon ! Si c'est pour encore te retrouver dans une situation désastreuse, c'est pas la peine ! … Mais en même temps, je suis sans aucune réponse depuis, je veux vraiment savoir… Non non et non ! Rappelle-toi avec Derek ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y a personne ! Alors ne va pas t'embarquer dans un truc ! J'ai vraiment envie d'y alleeeeeer… Stiles, contrôles-toi, fait le bon ch-**

L'adolescent s'arrêta pour contempler sa pochette de jeu Skyrim (c'est mort). Il découvrirait peut être des choses et des créatures extraordinaires, et puis, être comme le personnage que l'on incarne, c'est vachement classe.

-Chouette. _Fit-il avec un grand sourire d'idiot avant de sauter de son lit et de descendre les marches très rapidement. _

Une fois dehors, il songea à prendre sa voiture. C'est vrai qu'elle était réparée, il avait put se rendre au lycée avec, elle était propre en plus, mais, en même temps, ce ramener avec sa jeep en forêt, vois la classe toi.

Il décida donc de prendre le vélo de son père et de se rendre à l'entrée du bois, en espérant entendre ce chant mélodieux et en découvrir plus. Une fois arrêté à la lisière du bois, il descendit de son vélo et s'enfonça dans la masse d'arbre devant lui.

Ce fut exactement le même endroit qu'où il s'était arrêté la fois dernière, le même jour où il avait découvert cette somptueuse clairière bleue magique. Mais une fois enfoncé assez loin, il ne revit rien. Seulement toujours le même bois que d'habitude. Les arbres étaient vert et l'herbe aussi, pas de clairière, ni de lac bleue profond, rien.

Déçut, Stiles tenta de se poser et d'attendre ne serait ce qu'un bruit, mais au bout de trente minutes à attendre dans l'herbe, rien ne vint.

-Bon, pas aujourd'hui … _Se releva-t-il en se frottant les jambes avant de retourner vers le vélo._

Il ne comprenait définitivement rien. Une fois il tombait sur un paysage magnifique, et l'autre fois ou il voulait le voir de lui-même, plus rien. Pourquoi toutes ses découvertes ne le menaient à rien au final ? C'est toujours pareil.

C'est alors un Stiles frustré qui entame le chemin du retour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout se passait ainsi, peut être que cette merveilleuse découverte n'était qu'un rêve ? Qui sait, Stiles ne savait jamais à quel moment il était éveillé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stiles pensait encore à sa journée, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Derek, est-ce qu'il allait bien au moins ?

**Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était en train d'agoniser ? Ou pire ! Non, non Stiles, c'est Derek ! Il est beaucoup plus fort que ça quand même … Arrête de penser à mal. Arrête !**

Stiles fut coupé dans ses pensées à cause d'une violente douleur persistante dans son flanc droit. Perdant l'équilibre à cause de celle-ci, son vélo dérapa et faillit rencontrer une voiture dans le sens inverse. Stiles se rattrapa aussitôt et s'arrêta un instant, au milieu de la route à présent déserte. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans tout son côté droit. Il se pencha en avant, essayant de respirer le mieux possible.

-Bor-del !-

Il s'empressa de reprendre la route et d'arriver chez lui, la maison était silencieuse et les pièces noires. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les meubles, aveugler par sa douleur, c'est alors en s'agrippant un peu partout qu'il trouva finalement le chemin de sa chambre. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et se tourna face au miroir, en soulevant brusquement son T-shirt.

Les petites veines présente sur son flanc il y a quelque minutes, étaient devenus plus grosses, noir et bleues et s'étalaient un peu plus le long de son côté droit. A chaque pulsation de son cœur, les veines bougeaient et se déformaient sous ses yeux horriblement. L'adolescent tenta de trouver une boite d'antidouleur, jusqu'à tomber sur une boite de somnifères et en sortit trois du tube.

-Putain ! _Cria t-il en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au lavabo, rendant ses jointures de doigts blanchâtres._

Après les avoir avalés, il finit par se rincer le visage sous l'eau et se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit, et laisser le sommeil le gagner. -18 :38-

(~^3^)~

-1 :42-

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, sa douleur qui s'était jusque là estompait était revenue d'un coup, lui paralysant tout son côté droit. Il se retrouva courbé et recroquevillé sans pouvoir bouger. Ses doigts de sa main droite se crispèrent instantanément et la douleur ne faisait que s'accroitre.

-Mais c'est quoi cette me-

Le garçon fut couper et poussa un cri atroce qui résonna dans toute la maison, son cœur se trouvait à présent dans son ventre, mais aussi sa tête et ses muscles. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et des perles de sueur coulaient abondement le long de son dos, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

-2 :03-

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à souffrir en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son matelas, les douleurs disparurent, laissant Stiles essoufflé reprenant sa respiration très difficilement, sa crise de panique avait prit le déçut pendant ses douleurs et à présent, il en ressentait les effets. Perdu dans la situation, il se leva et se pencha à la fenêtre, la vue trouble. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, et au moment de s'effondrer au sol, par la fenêtre, il aperçut une fois de plus cette silhouette qui le suivait en permanence.

Trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva au sol, perdu dans ses malaises, et s'endormit sur le peu de drap présent non loin de lui, incapable de pouvoir se relever pour pouvoir dormir dans son lit à quelques pas de lui.

(~^3^)~

Le matin arriva finalement, pour la plus grande déception de Stiles, durant toute la nuit, ses crises n'arrêtèrent pas de la bouffer entièrement, depuis que son corps lui faisait mal ainsi, ses crises doublaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Son ventre lui criait famine, la veille, il s'était directement couché sous le poids de ses douleurs, et n'avait rien avalé. Il se pencha vers son réveil, qui curieusement n'avait pas sonné. Il se releva du sol pour ce penché sur son lit, encore engourdit par le sommeil.

**Chelou. D'habitude, il se met à sonner sans arrêt avant de s'arrêter complètement cet abruti …**

C'est alors que Stiles découvrit avec étonnement, et frustration et panique que son réveil affichait dix heures dix-huit.

-**Oooh putain** ! Les cours !

L'hyperactif se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber comme une crêpe contre le sol tiède de sa présence, avant d'enfiler un pantalon qui trainait par là, ayant déjà son T-shirt sur lui, mais, découvrant avec horreur que celui-ci respirait la transpiration, il se dépêcha de trouver un autre T-shirt, plutôt amusant, ou était inscrit « Take me, i'm your » … Mauvaise blague du à un pari.

-Tans pis, 'pas le temps. C'est alors que Stiles se mit en quête de son sac de cours, introuvable.

-Deaton ! Le garçon descendit les escaliers en vitesse avant de que son ventre ne couine de faim. Il réfléchit un instant et attrapa deux trois sous trainant sur la table de chevet, donner par son père avant son départ et prit ses clés de voitures.

''Je me prendrai un truc sur la route.'' Songea t-il en ouvrant la porte avec force et de la refermer tout autant. Il sauta dans sa jeep en direction du vétérinaire. Sur la route, son côté droit fit encore des sienne et les douleurs reprirent.

-Conneries !

Une fois dans sa jeep, Stiles démarra la voiture roula le plus doucement possible, -non j'déconne-. Comme à son habitude, il fonça le plus rapidement sur la route, encore plus quand il sut que son sac était chez le véto' et QU'EN PLUS il était en retard de plus de deux heures à ses cours.

C'est affolé qu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente de Deaton, qui accourut en entendant sa porte calqué ainsi que les souffle court de Stiles.

-Stiles?

-_Han…Han … _Bonjour …_Han … __Han… _J'ai- j'ai oublié mon sac, hier … Ici.

Deaton leva son bras, le fameux sac à la main, Stiles le regarda soulagé avec un petit sourire.

-Vous êtes le meilleur, changez jamais.

Deaton lui accorda un petit pouffement gentil et lui tendit le sac de cours.

-Euh… Je peux vous emprunter vos toilettes, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, je t'en pris.

Stiles le remercia de la tête avant de ce dirigé vers ceux-ci. Une fois assuré que la porte était bien verrouillée, Il souleva son T-shirt pour remarquer que ces veines avaient noircit entre temps. Son souffle commençait à se faire court, et des picotements le démangeaient dans tout le corps.

-C'est pas vrai-

-Stiles, tout va bien ?

Le garçon retenu sa respiration un instant, tentant de calmer son cœur, et par la même occasion sa respiration.

-Oui, oui, ça va, c'est bon, merci ! _Lui cria l'adolescent avant de se replonger dans son reflet, apeuré par la tache gigantesque sur son côté droit._ Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il remit son T-shirt le mieux possible et sortit les toilettes, emplit de sueurs.

-Humf.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'adossa au mur du couloir et s'assit à même le sol. Il souleva une autre fois son haut pour constater que les veines se dispersaient à chaque battement de cœur. Un léger gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche, retenu de justesse par ses lèvres pincées.

-Stiles, tu es sur qu-

Deaton s'arrêta net devant Stiles, affalé par terre, son haut relevé au niveau de son flanc droit et transpirant de sueur.

-Je pense que tu devrais venir, Stiles.

-**Non. **_Hurla t-il, _Je vais bien, je vous assure.

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis, regarde toi. Tu transpire énormément et ton flanc est noire. _Lui fit comprendre Deaton, légèrement apeuré de sa vue, _Viens, que je regarde.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que le reste de son entourage soit au courant, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait à tout prit évité de mettre tout le monde au courant.

-Stiles…

Deaton tendit une main ferme vers lui, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux, lui suppliant de bien le suivre. Finalement, Deaton s'agenouilla en face de lui, lui prenant la main, comme on prend la main à un petit garçon qui venait de se perdre. Car effectivement, Stiles était perdu et avait peur.

- Stiles, regarde-moi, Tout va bien aller, fait moi confiance

Evidement, Stiles lui faisait confiance, ce n'était pas le problème, la peur de découvrir quelque chose, ça, c'était ce qui le freinait. Après deux trois secondes d'hésitation, Stiles tendit une main tremblante vers Deaton qui l'aida à se relever et à marcher vers la salle d'opération.

**_Chapitre 2 : Seedlings-Fin_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesuisprofondementdésoléepourmonretardde...JENESAISPASCOMBIENDESEMAINESMAISPARDOOON ! (vraiment, avec les cours c'est super chaud vers la fin de l'année...)**

yumi-elfeuw : Aaaah je savais bien que c'était toi ! ^^ Merci de me suivre (encore une fois !) Eh bien nous seront ça un peu plus tard ;)

himechu95670 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui alors, je dois te dire, que pour le tireur, c'est un peu particulier (non, il n'a pas fait la sieste x) . Après, le manque de réaction de Stiles, bon, si on compte que ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent de 16-17 ans, que je ne suit pas vraiment la série, et que, dans la série, ses capacités à être plus mature ou plus sur de lui son misent en avant, là, pour le moment dans ma fic, pas trop (enfin, c'est compliqué, vu tout ce qui lui arrive) :s. Mais bon, ça viendra. :)  
Encore merci, si autre chose te chagrine, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ^^

LicyLionyx : Bien que tu te pose de bonnes questions, eh bien, je ne peux pas y répondre, car vous aurez la réponse d'ici …. Quelques chapitre (peut être) :D Merci encore !

Demlone : Et bien la voici ;) merci !

Voilà, voilà, place au chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture, Mina-san !

-Référence musicale: -_**Will-Yuki Kajiura-**_

* * *

How does a hybrid?

_**Chapitre 3: Wide awake **_

Stiles s'installa sur la table d'opérations, toujours aussi gêné que quelqu'un l'est aperçut ainsi dans le couloir, souffrant, il avait vraiment honte.

-Tu sais, il y a pire comme situations, _lui dit Deaton, ayant remarqué sa gêne_, tu n'as pas à avoir honte_, avec un petit sourire._

L'adolescent tourna la tête en direction de la pièce, pour observer les multitudes de bouquins qui longeaient les étagères. Cet homme était véto ou bien bibliothécaire ?

-C'est impressionnant le tas de livres que vous possédez dans votre clinique ! _Stiles semblait s'attarder devant un livre à la couverture semblable à celle d'un grimoire_. C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un bestiaire, _lui répondit Deaton en se tournant vers ses étagères_, j'en ai un pour différentes classes. C'est très utile quand vous avez des problèmes comme des attaques ou encore de nouvelles créatures qui s'aventurent sur le territoire.

-Aaaah … Je vois.

Stiles remarqua très vite le gros livre qu'avait évoqué et sortit Deaton lors de leur visite pour sauver Derek.

Derek. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Deaton se tourna vers Stiles songeur, et particulièrement attristé.

-Je suis désolé pour lui, _lui dit-il, le dos tourné._

Stiles revint à la réalité, et secoua ses jambes, comme un enfant qui ne voulait croire qu'aucune solution n'existait.

-Il … n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour lui ?

-Je crains que non, Stiles. Personne ici ne pratique la magie, et trouver quelqu'un la pratiquant serrai extrêmement long, et il ne lui reste à peine cent heures à vivre. Sans compter que cette magie est particulière et très rarement pratiquée.

Le garçon s'enferma dans sa bulle. Il avait des pincements au cœur, certes, c'était Derek. Derek Hale, mais quelque part, il ne pouvait pas résoudre à perdre l'Alpha, il faisait partit de son entourage après tout. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas.

Deaton se retourna face à lui, pour découvrir son visage déformer par le remord. Le vétérinaire se posta devant lui en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Ne te morfond pas.

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux et finit par repousser gentiment sa main. Il tourna une fois de plus la tête, avant de se crisper rapidement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même : encore cette douleur venant de son flanc droit. Il commençait à transpirer de partout et son souffle était irrégulier. Le vétérinaire se dirigea immédiatement vers son plan de travail pour en tirer une seringue pleine de morphine et lui insérer dans le bras.

L'adolescent gémit de douleur sous la pression de l'aiguille dans son bras, sa peur de celles-ci mêlée à sa douleur au flanc droit l'empêchait de garder un rythme cardiaque régulier. C'est avec beaucoup de panique et de patience que Stiles eut finit par retrouver son un souffle correct. Ses sueurs froides finirent de couler le long de son front blême et, s'appuyant sur Deaton d'un bras tremblant, il releva la tête, et sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Deaton s'empressa de soulever le T-shirt de Stiles. Les veines encrées dans son flanc étaient noires et semblaient se contracter à chaque pulsion de son cœur.

-C'est ce que je pensais, _souffla Deaton en redressant Stiles, lui positionnant une calle d'opération, de manière à ce que le garçon soit installer sans souffrir d'avantage._

Une fois Stiles s'étant calmé, il pouvait à nouveau entendre et parler normalement. Son cœur battait normalement, ses lèvres tremblaient juste un peu. Le vétérinaire s'assit en face du jeune homme et s'appuya sur ses mains.

-Stiles, _lui dit-il la voix grave_, il faut que tu me répondes franchement : c'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel en ce moment ?

Ledit Stiles le regarda, comme si il devait avouer une faute, un pêché. Comment le dire ? Il ne le croirait pas, pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Deaton semblait être patient, chose que l'hyperactif n'aurait pas été capable de faire, il souffla longuement et finit par le regarder et se mit à bégayer.

-Je- ça à commencer quand je me suis arrêter à l'entrée d'un bois. J'ai entendu…un chant et- j'aiiii … suivit cette voix, et je suis tombé sur une clairière, magnifique d'ailleurs.

-Un chant ?

-Oui. C'était une mélodie, vraiment très belle… Ca m'as intrigué alors je l'ai suivit et… Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre …

Deaton le regarda un moment. Il souffla légèrement avant de ce diriger vers son étagères, et en sortit un livre poussiéreux. Stiles le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension avant de scruter la couverture. Les mots inscrits étaient dans une autre langue, mais pas en latin. Les lettres étaient des symboles, étranges, comme des une multitudes de flèches.

**Comment Deaton fait-il pour lire ce genre de symboles ? **_Se demanda Stiles tout en regardant le vétérinaire ouvrir le grimoire et le feuilleter, doucement._

-« IMPREGNATIONS », c'est ce qui est écrit sur la couverture, _lui répondit Deaton, sentant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent sur lui et le livre._

Stiles acquiesça de la tête pour montrer qu'il était impressionné. Puis, le vétérinaire se dirigea vers son atelier où étaient cachés précieusement des petits flacons de poudres de toutes sortes de couleurs. Il s'avança vers Stiles en parsemant ses doigts d'une poudre quelconque, avant de posé ses doigts sur la nuque de Stiles.

-Qu'est ce que-

-Détends-toi. Ai confiance.

Stiles s'exécuta et ne dit plus un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, Deaton enleva ses doigt pour les essuyer et les retrempa dans un autre flacon, pour les reposer sur la nuque de l'hyperactif, qui se laissait toujours faire.

Au bout de quelques flacons, Deaton constata qu'il n'y avait eut aucune réaction. Il passa sa main sur son menton avant de ce dirigé vers une autre étagère où était posé un seul flacon totalement différent des autres. Deaton savait très bien pourquoi. Il se dirigea alors vers Stiles, mit ses doigts dans le flacon et les posa doucement sur sa nuque, il attendit un moment avant que Stiles n'empoigne sa main violement.

-**Putain**, Ca fait un mal de chien ! Arrrg !

Deaton se recula de l'adolescent, avant de passer un coton d'alcool sur sa nuque. Stiles suffoquait et se tenait la nuque violement, des sueurs froides coulèrent sur ses mains et il se crispait involontairement.

Deaton attendit avec le coton sur sa nuque, avant d'appeler le garçon.

-Hey … Stiles ! … Ca va ? _Lui demanda t-il, un peu anxieux de la réaction de l'hyperactif._

Au bout de quelques secondes, le vétérinaire attrapa le menton de Stiles et le releva un peu, tout ce que Deaton pensait s'avérait être juste : les prunelles de Stiles étaient à présent qu'une couleur gris clair, mélanger avec sa couleur de base, le noisette.

Stiles se calma en peu de temps, surement dû au coton de désinfectant poser sur sa nuque. Une fois saint, il repoussa le vétérinaire, plus pour s'éloigner que pour lui faire du mal.

-C'était quoi ça ?! _Cria l'adolescent paniquer par cette réaction._

Deaton lui tendit le flacon où ornaient deux arbres, greffés, l'un d'eux brulait.

-C'est de la poudre _**Emustoïs**__, conclu le vétérinaire, _autrement dit, des cendre d'arbres « doublés ».

-Hein ? Quoi ?_ Stiles se touchait toujours la nuque, de peur que la douleur ne revienne._

Le vétérinaire s'assit en face de Stiles, et croisa ses mains devant son visage avant d'adresser un sourire à l'adolescent.

-Stiles, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose_._

L'hyperactif prit peur, et se calla mieux, de façon à pouvoir bien écouter le docteur.

-Mais avant, je vais appeler la meute, je reviens de suite. Il est mieux qu'ils soient tous présent.

_(~^3^)~_

_-11h30—_

Scott et Allison firent éruption dans le cabinet de Deaton, qui les laissa entrer. Scott se précipita vers son meilleur ami, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, le forçant à le regarder.

-STILES ! Ca va ? T'as rien de grave et- Oh mon dieu, ton torse !

Stiles ne pouvait plus respirer, non pas par panique, mais parce que le loup lui écrasait littéralement le visage et qu'il était impossible pour lui de parler correctement.

**-FCOTT! Fu m'enFèFe Feuh Farler ForeFement!**

_L'adolescent retira ses mains rapidement du visage de Stiles avant de le frotter pour enlever les traces rouge de ses mains._

_-_Désolé, désolé !

_Stiles se mit à rire et frotta les cheveux de Scott avec amusement, il savait que Scott n'aimait pas vraiment ça._

-T'inquiète crocs blanc ! 'Chui pas mort ! Lui dit-il en frottant un peu plus fort.

_-_Hey! P*tain Stiles! Pas mes cheveeeeux!_ Cria Scott, sortant ses dents dans le but de stopper Stiles, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout d'ailleurs._

Pendant que les deux amis riaient aux éclats, Lydia et Isaac firent leur entré dans le cabinet, qui avec l'aide de Deaton, rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Il est onze heures trente passé, je dois aller chez l'esthéticienne dans moins de dix minutes. Faites vite, s'impatienta_ Lydia, en croisant des bras sur sa poitrine._

-Tu les feras à un autre moment, ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'urgence,_ soupira Isaac, ayant visiblement supporté les plaintes de la jeune fille tout le long du chemin._

Scott et Allison les regardèrent se chamailler. Décidément, quand Jackson n'était pas dans le coin, Lydia était à fleur de peau.

Stiles aussi les fixait, et remarqua un petit détail qui lui fit perdre son sourire : Derek n'était évidement pas avec eux. Deaton le remarqua tout de suite. L'adolescent avait énormément de remords, et même si on pouvait lui prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien, il s'obstinait à rejeter la faute sur lui-même. Il finit par croiser ses bras sur son torse, il était comme stressé, anxieux.

Scott posa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de Stiles, qui finit par se détendre petit à petit. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami avant de regarder Deaton revenir dans la pièce, avec le grimoire sous le bras, le même que l'heure précédente.

-Stiles, sais-tu ce qu'est un Aliquid ?

Stiles le regarda perplexe, n'ayant aucune idée de la chose.

-Non.

Le vétérinaire pointa son doigt sur un texte écrit avec toute sorte de symboles.

-Les Aliquids sont des générations d'espèce rattaché à une spécialité lié aux phénomènes terrestres. Ces sont des créatures à plusieurs apparences, elles peuvent ressemblée à tout, et n'importe quoi_. Lui lit le vétérinaire tout en montrant une photo d'une des pages. _Elle représente des « éléments » si tu préfère, par exemple certains Aliquids seront plus à l'aise dans un milieu chaud ou en rapport avec pour ce qui est « feu ». D'autre dans l'eau ou l'air … Elles naissent pour protéger ce à quoi ils sont rattachés, toute leur vie durant.

-« Eléments : feu, eau… » Ca sonne un peu comme un mauvais scénario qu'une légende … _Sortit Stiles_, sans vouloir vous vexé, Deaton ! Je ne remets pas en cause votre savoir !

-Oui, je le dit ainsi que pour schématiser la situation, en vrai, c'est plus compliquer._ Lui sourit Deaton avant de reprendre son récit_. A chaque générations, de familles surtout, les ''statuts'' change et les différentes progénitures ne sont jamais comme la précédente. Ces changements de statuts sont aléatoires.

_Le vétérinaire leurs posta trois images représentant un pentacle, avec une description illisible en dessous._

_- Le premier statut est celui __**Humain**__, ce qu'il y a de plus simple, sans dons ni pouvoirs. Le deuxième statut ici, est celui des __**Aliquids**__, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. _

_Deaton marqua une pause, observant les visages des adolescents, plus particulièrement celui de Stiles, qui était très occupé par les explications du docteur._

_-Le dernier statut est néanmoins un statut en du commun, car il est issus de deux Aliquids différents, par exemple entre un de ''terre'' et l'autre ''de l'eau '' ou l''air'', on peut dire comme ça. Dans ce cas, on appelle ce statut un __**Hybride**__. Vous me suivez ?_

_-En gros, il y a comme trois classes : les humains, les Aliquids et les hybrides ? C'est ça ? Demanda Isaac._

_-Oui. _

_-Et chacune varient selon les générations ? Aléatoirement ? Conclu Stiles en montrant le grimoire._

-Content que vous arriviez à suivre, leur sourit Deaton. Cependant, il existe une classe issue des hybrides, mais beaucoup plus … Sombre, je dirai.

Tous le regardèrent avec un sourcil arqué.

-Les **hybrides défendus**. C'est une classe (ou statut) qui dérive sur un autre aspect, un autre caractère que les hybrides, non seulement ils se lient à un statut (ou un Aliquid) différent du leur, mais en plus à une race différente de la leur.

-Quelle est la différence ? _Demanda Allison._

- Les statuts, ici, sont regroupés en trois parties : les Aliquids, les humains et les hybrides. Les races sont une nature totalement différente et n'ont rien en commun avec ces statuts. Les loups garous, sont une race différente.

Stiles avait écouté attentivement, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi Deaton leur racontait cette légende, et pourquoi cela le concernait-il.

-Mais, en quoi cela me concerne ?

Deaton ferma le grimoire avant de se tourner vers l'hyperactif, qui haussa un sourcil.

-Tu fais partit d'un de ces statuts, Stiles.

… Silence total.

-**Pardon** **?**_ s'écrièrent Scott et Lydia en même temps._

(~^3^)~

Tous étaient rassemblés autour de Deaton et Stiles, sans pour autant le préciser, avec les yeux ronds. Scott n'avait pas bougé de sa place et passait son regard de Deaton, à Stiles, au grimoire … à Stiles.

-En faite, vous êtes en train de dire que Stiles serrai une sorte de … gardien surnaturel ? Demanda le bêta en fixant Stiles à son tour.

Deaton regarda Scott avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Oui, la première fois est plutôt surprenante.

-C'est en partit ça. Il se tourna vers Stiles, qui avait gonflé les joues, puis avait ouvert la bouche en grand.

-Alors, là, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça … Lui répondit Stiles, les yeux écarquillés et perdus.

Tous les adolescents regardaient l'hyperactif comme si il lui avait poussé des dents en or. C'est finalement Lydia qui brisa le silence.

-Bon, comme ça c'est clair. Fit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon, t'es définitivement pas normal, je l'es toujours su, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles ne le prit pas mal, la jeune fille avait pour habitude d'être ainsi, et le prendre mal ne servirait absolument à rien. Au bout d'un long moment, tous partirent un par un de chez le vétérinaire, où il ne restait à présent que Stiles et Scott.

Les deux amis se préparèrent à partir avant que Deaton ne prenne l'hyperactif à part pour lui parler, laissant Scott aller démarrer sa moto.

-Viens, il faut que je te donne quelque chose.

Les deux hommes partirent une fois de plus dans une salle à part, recouverte de tapis aux murs, une très belle pièce, Stiles suivait le docteur et finit par s'arrêter devant une étagère étonnamment belle et bien sculptée. Deaton ouvrit les petites portes en cristal avant de lui tendre quelque chose.

-Tiens.

Deaton tendit à Stiles une petite boite en or, qui semblait être une boite à musique. Elle était ovale et parsemées de petites gravures. Elle semblait brillée dans sa main. Un petit verrou était placé devant cette petite boite. Le docteur lui plaça une minuscule et magnifique petite clé devant les yeux, qui Stiles prit délicatement.

-Cette boite était à ta mère, Stiles. Claudia était comme toi, du moins suivait la trace de la génération.

L'adolescent fixait l'objet avec tendresse, comme si cette boite était la chose la plus importante pour lui.

-Maman, elle était comme moi ?

Deaton releva la tête avant de regarder l'objet lui aussi.

-Ta mère était humaine. Cependant, elle avait appris à développer son pouvoir elle-même. Elle était vraiment très forte, et exceptionnelle. _Il posa sa main sur la main de Stiles, qui sentait une larme couler le long de sa joue. _Ta mère te l'a légué. Normalement, une fois cet objet en sa possession, il faut le bruler lorsque l'on atteint sa majorité, ta mère n'a jamais voulut, elle voulait le gardé comme un cadeau très précieux.

Le vétérinaire revoyait encore la jeune femme, _dans cette pièce même, à enlacer cette boite de toutes ses forces._

_« Je le garde, il sera pour mon enfant, plus tard, je veux qu'il lui reste quelque chose, je veux qu'il garde un souvenir. » Elle se mit à sourire radieusement. _

_« Je le chérirai, je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse le malheur. »_

_-Tu sais, il le connaitra, lui dit Deaton avec un petit sourire._

_Ce moment, Deaton ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, Claudia leva les yeux vers lui, et avec les rayons du soleil qui glissait contre sa chevelure châtain, elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires._

_**« Et alors ? C'est beau, de rêver, non ? »**__ Fit-elle en riant doucement._

* * *

A cette scène, le vétérinaire avait les larmes aux yeux. Peu de temps après son rite de passage à l'âge adulte, elle demanda à Deaton de lui promettre de le remettre à son enfant si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, elle n'avait alors que 16 ans. Mais Deaton lui promit de lui faire, lorsque cet être verrait le jour ainsi que sa transformation.

_« Des rêves de gamines, cela lui passera », disait son entourage, surtout les amis de la famille. Seulement, Claudia n'avait jamais changé, toute douce et hilarante. « Je n'en suis pas si sur » avait pensé le docteur, adoucit devant le spectacle de la jeune femme jouant dehors, comme un magnifique tableau peint de rayons de soleil et de douces mélodies._

A ces souvenirs, Deaton serra un peu plus fort la main du garçon, qui se mit à fondre en larme. Le vétérinaire l'enlaça pour calmer ses pleurs. Stiles n'arriverai jamais à passer la disparition de a mère. Mais, Stiles se retenait depuis tellement longtemps. Le vétérinaire lui passa une main dans le dos.

-Pleure Stiles, tu as du te retenir si longtemps, pleure, _lui incitait le vétérinaire. _Stiles se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment dans les bras de l'homme.

Stiles finit par essuyer ses yeux rougit par les larmes et remercia le docteur.

-Lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherche, tu ouvriras cette petite boite, et si tu es perdu, elle t'aidera. Elle a aidé ta mère, elle t'aidera aussi.

Stiles remercia le docteur avant de partir du bâtiment et de rejoindre Scott. Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges de son ami.

-Hey, mec, ca va ?

Stiles se contenta de faire signe de la tête à Scott. Voyant le silence de celui-ci, il décida de redémarrer le moteur arrêté pour entamé la route du retour. Sur le chemin, les deux garçons ne décrochèrent un mot, l'un concentré sur la route et l'autre repensait à la petite boite en or dans ses mains, tout en s'accrochant fortement à Scott.

(~^3^)~

Cette petite babiole lui rappelait quelque chose, comme si il l'avait déjà vu. Il se perdit dans ses pensées avant de constater qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant la maison des Stilinski. Stiles enleva le casque que lui avait prêté Scott avant de secouer ses cheveux.

-Merci mon pote, je vais y-

Stiles fut coupé quand Scott le serra fortement dans ses bras. L'hyperactif répondit à son accolade en soufflant difficilement.

-Dors. Tu as des cernes énormes, _finit par répondre Scott avant de lui sourire tout bêtement._

_-_T'inquiète pas, crocs blanc, je vais faire un grooos dodo, _lui répondit à son tour Stiles en lui offrant un clin d'œil._

Le garçon se dirigea vers la maison, entra et s'enferma à clé. Il attendit de voir Scott partir pour pouvoir enfin se sentir seul. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que le loup partit sur sa moto. Stiles pouvait enfin se lâcher, il glissa le long de la porte d'entrée et se mit à sangloter silencieusement, pour tout se qu'il pensait du moins.

Un fois sa petite crise de nerf passée, il se rendit à la salle de bain, quand il reçut un texto de la part de son père.

-**Petit problème du côté du secteur sud, affaire à résoudre, je ne sais pas quand est ce que je serrai de retour. Je t'en informerai. Travaille bien et nourrit-toi correctement. Je t'aime fiston.-**

Stiles lui répondit un rapide _''moi aussi''_ et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de souffler longuement.

_**Forcement… En même temps, c'est peut être mieux qu'il ait du retard…**_

L'hyperactif se prépara à aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Mais un poids le pesait dans la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, du moins il devait aller rendre une petite visite avant de rester tranquillement ici. Il dévala alors les escaliers et sauta dans sa voiture en direction de la destination voulut.

Après quelques minutes de routes, il se trouva alors devant la bâtisse où il voulait se rendre, mais ne prit pas la peine de descendre, sachant que la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas ici. Il repartit alors dans le chemin inverse jusqu'à tomber sur un autre chemin. C'est tout frais qu'il arriva devant la maison familiale des Hales, les mains dans les poche, il ne faisait décidément pas chaud. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entré et attendit une réponse favorable pour pouvoir franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Je suis là. _Répondit une voix sur le côté de la maison. _Stiles se déplaça et tourna la porte pour y apercevoir la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il se dirigea vers le commencement des bois, où était assit Derek, sur un tronc d'arbre mort, observant le vaste espace de forêt en profondeur. Stiles prit place à côté de lui, avant de sortir ses mains de ses poches et de les entortillés. Il observa Derek, son regard perdu devant lui. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt sans manche, taché de sang, dût à la flèche dans son flanc qu'il ne pouvait enlever.

-Tu n'a froids ? _Lui demanda Stiles, voyant bien l'air pâle du loup._

Celui-ci ne répondit pas sur le champ, il était comme hypnotisé par la vaste forêt devant lui.

-Non.

Stiles savait qu'il mentait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un loup pour remarquer son corps trembler de haut en bas. L'hyperactif soupira avant d'enlever son sweet rouge et de le placer sur le dos du loup, plus que surprit.

-Je t'ai dit-

-Tu as froid. _Coupa Stiles avant de regarder lui aussi devant lui_. La flèche était empoisonnée et lui paralysait ses fonctions de guérison, y compris celle lui servant à conservé sa chaleur à une bonne température.

Derek ne répliqua rien de plus, il se contenta de regarder le paysage devant lui. Tous deux ne disaient rien, seul le silence semblait s'incruster dans la « conversation ». Stiles avait beaucoup de remords, et voir Derek ainsi le déprimait au plus haut point.

-Pardon. _Stiles cacha son visage en le baissant, regardant ses pieds. _Le loup se tourna vers lui, la mine faible et quelque peu surprise.

-Pardon pour ça. Si je ne m'étais pas sauvé, tu n'aurais pas eut à recevoir cette flèche. Pardon.

Stiles tremblait lui aussi et n'osait pas relever la tête. L'Alpha tourna sa tête droite devant lui avant d'arquer tout son corps.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _lui répondit-il avec une voix basse et grave, resserrant le sweet autour de lui. _

- Si. Je n'aurais jamais dut quitter l'enceinte du lycée. _Stiles s'appuya contre l'épaule du loup, tout en fermant un peu les yeux. _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Le contact était présent, et les deux hommes ne dirent rien. Malgré lui, le loup aigri ne fit aucune remarque sur le rapprochement de Stiles, sentant lui aussi qu'il avait besoin d'être soutenu, pour une fois.

Les minutes passaient et le vent soufflait toujours à l'endroit occupé par les deux protagonistes. Derek, prit d'une soudaine impression de vide en lui, observa l'espace devant lui, en tournant les yeux un peu partout.

-C'est étrange. Je suis un Alpha, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en être un, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, j'ai l'impression … D'avoir oublié quelque chose dans tous ce que j'ai entreprit… _Souffla Derek, désormais perdu dans son monologue._

Puis, il se mit à rire nerveusement et posa sa paume de main sur son front.

-Je dis que des conneries. Foutu poison. _Marmonna t-il en posant son regard ailleurs dans sa zone de vue._

Stiles ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se perdre dans ses pensées. Avait-il un sens dans sa vie ? Il allait voir quelqu'un mourir dans peu de temps ? Pourquoi restait-il ici, assit à écouter les bruissements des feuilles à côté de lui ? A fermer les yeux doucement… Oui. Rester ici à écouter ces battements de cœur. Savoir qu'il est toujours vivant, et près de lui. Quelque part, ça le rassurai, mais d'un autre côté, le temps filait, et à une vitesse fulgurante.

(~^3^)~

Les évènements des jours suivants se déroulèrent dans la normal. Stiles, malgré les révélations de sa personne accepta tout de même de reprendre les cours, accompagné de la meute à son chevet tout de même, pour plus de sécurité. Son père lui avait annoncé son retour très prochainement, et Stiles était plutôt impatient de retrouver une présence paternelle près de lui, pour pouvoir se sentir à nouveau mieux. C'était l'adolescent qui avait insisté pour pouvoir retourner à ses cours, bien sur, Scott aurait préférer qu'il reste quelques jours chez lui, mais le refus catégorique ainsi que la tête de mule de son ami l'avait finalement persuadé de céder.

Stiles rentra alors dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais quelque chose clochait, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, alors qu'il était habituellement ignoré, personne ne le voyait ni entré, ni sortir du bâtiment. Cette sensation d'être comme l'humain de foire le laissait à fleur de peau.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont eux ?

Scott tentait d'écouter les dires de certains adolescents. Il comprit très vite que ceux-ci avait remarqué Stiles, à un moment de la journée, et cela le laissait plutôt perplexe.

_{__J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en train de courir comme un dératé et qu'il était sortit de l'établissement par la forêt, juste derrière la lisière – Non, sérieux ?! - Ouais, et attends, il parait même qu'il se serait trouvé avec un mec dans les toilettes… Encore une pédale- Sérieux…}_

Scott, sans vraiment le vouloir, les fusilla du regard, avant de trainer Stiles dans un couloir du bâtiment. Les personnes visées se reculèrent, intimidés par le loup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, juste- Scott ne voulait pas révéler les propos qu'il avait entendu, il hésita et finalement, lui lâcha le bras avec un grand sourire.

-Rien, il y a rien. Juste que tu dois être beau aujourd'hui, _lui mentit Scott tout en poursuivant son chemin._

-(Me trouver beau-) Scott, tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?

Le loup était déjà partit. Stiles souffla longuement, avant de tourner son regard vers deux autres filles qui le regardait d'un air de dégout.

-QUOI ? Vous voulez une photo peut être ?

Les deux demoiselles en question détournèrent le regard avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir principal.

-Bon Dieu, ils ont quoi aujourd'hui tous ?!

(~^3^)~

Durant la matinée, Stiles n'avait cessé de recevoir des regards de la part de tout le lycée. Tous très particulier. Certains le regardaient en riant, d'autre d'une tête dégoutée. Stiles commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces petits regards de travers.

Il était midi, et tout le monde c'était précipité à la cafétéria. Stiles lui était toujours à la bibliothèque, à lire des pages et des pages écrits en latin…Qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire, quand Scott arriva en tombe et s'assit brusquement en face de l'hyperactif qui sursauta violement.

-Ca va ? T'es pâle mon pote.

-Je viens de faire l'allé retour du loft de Derek à ici. _Lui répondit le loup en suffoquant difficilement._

-En cinq minutes ? _Stiles afficha une tête de consternation (un peu à la Lydia, mais pas méchant)_

- Ou-ouais…

-Ouais, bah viens pas tomber dans les pommes, je n'ai pas un doctorat en lycanthropie, moi. Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu faisais chez lui ?!

Scott roula des yeux avant de se pencher un peu plus vers Stiles.

-Il y aurait un nouvel Alpha en ville.

Stiles referma son ordinateur précipitamment avant de trainer Scott à travers les étagères.

_-_Redit ça.

-Apparemment-

- **Chut !** *_Pas si fort, il y a un paquet de monde j'te rappel !*_

-_*J'ai été voir Derek, il m'a envoyé un message. Il m'a dit de vite venir le voir, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ce matin, j'y suis allé pendant notre permanence.*_

_-*Et ?*_

_-*Il m'a clairement dit qu'un Alpha se trouvait pas très loin de nous, même très près de nous, Derek ne l'a pas sentit près de chez lui. Alors il doit être ailleurs.*_

L'hyperactif réfléchit un instant et se demandait comment, étant blessé, il aurait pu le savoir.

-*_Ont a un flaire très développer, Stiles, on peut savoir si quelque chose est sur notre territoire.* Lui répondit Scott en voyant la tête du garçon._

_-*C-comment t'as su que je me posais la question ?*_

_-*Stiles…*_

_-*BON Ok, ok. Et on fait quoi alors ?*_

Scott regardait autour de lui, pour voir si personne n'écoutait.

-*_Apparemment, Derek ne sait pas si il fait partit de la meute d'Alphas. Il compte se focaliser sur ça, comme il n'est pas sur …*_

_-*Il ne se trouve pas avec eux ?*_

_*Non. Celui-là serait beaucoup plus éloigné. On ne sait pas si on a à faire à une autre menace …*_

Stiles ne dit rien. Il se contenta de réfléchir.

**Si il y a un autre Alpha, mais qu'il n'est pas de mèche avec la meute, alors soit on a à faire à deux ennemis majeurs, soit c'est tout autre chose… Mais il faudrait déjà avoir une première impression… Il n'est pas loin de nous, il est peut être-**

-Au lycée. Stiles finit sa pensée à voix haute, sans vraiment le faire exprès.

-Hein ? _Scott le regardait sans comprendre, puis saisit les mots de Stiles_. Tu penses qu'il est ici ?

Stiles attira le loup hors de la bibliothèque, rangeant ses affaires, et sortant, trouvant que cet endroit était bondé de monde.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une hypothèse. Si Derek ne l'a pas sentit près de chez lui, alors il peut être n'importe où à Beacon Hills, et qui plus est ici.

-Derek à dit que les Alphas tapaient dans les points faibles des autres Alphas, mais pas physiquement, du moins pas sur leur cible directement.

-…Donc dans quelque chose qui est précieux pour la cible, quelque chose dont elle ne peut pas se passé, qu'elle protège plus que tout. Comme… Une meute.

-Possible.

-Bon. _Stiles posa son sac dans son casier, avant de passé une main dans ses cheveux. _

A ce moment là, un gargouillis se fit entendre nooon loin d'eux.

-Je connais un p'tit loup qui meurt de faim moi ! _Fit Stiles comme un petit gamin._

Scott rougit et se frotta la nuque.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, j'ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai faim.

-Allons-y chaton, moi aussi je me sens vide.

-…Chaton ?

C'est avec élan que les deux compères partirent en direction de la cafétéria.

* * *

Arrivé à la cafétéria, les deux amis sentirent une oppression sur eux, surtout Stiles : tout le monde le regardait. Pourquoi soudainement tout le monde se tourna vers lui ? Même certains arrêtèrent de manger pour regarder l'hyperactif entrer dans la salle. Gêner de ça, Stiles s'empressa de prendre un plateau et de ce servir. Scott passa après lui, et voyait bien que le garçon était tendu.

L'hyperactif avançait normalement quand un mec un peu plus grand que lui stoppa son plateau net. Stiles le dévisagea, regardant derrière lui pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne, donc pas moyen de s'arrêter.

-Hey. Tu peux continuer s'il te plait, il y a personne devant toi.

Tous les regards étaient encore braqués sur l'adolescent, tout de suite plus énervé.

Le garçon le fixait toujours, sans bouger. Stiles, n'étant pas une personne d'un grand sang froid, commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bon, tu vas avancer, oui ?! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon continua sur sa lancée, et laissa à Stiles la possibilité de prendre la nourriture présente sur les comptoirs.

-Eh ben... _Souffla Stiles en remplissant son plateau._

Une fois les deux amis sortis de la file, ils se trouvèrent une table, qui fut tout de suite prise par un groupe, qui les dévisageait, et qui contenait le garçon de la file.

Scott regarda Stiles, qui le regarda, et ils finirent par changer de table. Une fois installés sur une autre table, un peu plus loin, Stiles s'assit et regarda autour de lui, qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi d'un coup tout le monde semblait le ralentir ?

-Hey, Stiles !

-Hum ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ?

-De qui ?

-Le mec la bas…

Stiles tourna la tête et aperçut le même mec, sur son habituelle table en train de le fixer intensément. L'hyperactif retourna la tête vers Scott, les nerfs à vif.

-J'en sais rien, mais ils me les cassent à ne pas détourner son regard.

-Mec-

-Quoi ?!

Scott tourna la tête, et vit l'inconnu se diriger vers leur table. Stiles avait sa bouteille d'eau à la bouche, et l'inconnu le bouscula violement, en continuant sa route, sans rien dire. Stiles se retrouva avec son T-shirt trempé et sa bouteille à moitié vide, sous quelques rire et regards silencieux.

Cette fois ci, c'en était trop. Stiles se releva brutalement, aplatissant sa bouteille en plastique contre la table, de rage, en éclaboussant partout, puis, il interpella l'homme.

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?! _S'énerva Stiles, tout en fixant l'inconnu, qui venait de se retourner._

-Stiles ! Calme toi, _Lui demanda Scott, sachant se qui allait arriver._

Ledit inconnu lui offrit un sourire tout innocent, en le reluquant de la tête au pied.

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire. _Répondit le mec en ne bougeant pas, les mains dans les poches._

_-_Justement, j'aimerai bien savoir, du con. Seulement là, tu vois, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

Le garçon sembla perdre son sourire, et s'avança vers Stiles, tout en le fixant.

La salle de la cafétéria était à présent bondée d'adolescent en cercle autour d'eux.

-Il y a que je n'aime pas les pédales, tu vois.

-Pardon ? _Stiles le regardait droit dans les yeux._

-Tu vois, les mecs qui s'amusent à se tripoter dans les toilettes, je trouve ça dégueulasse. _Sortit l'homme, tout en continuant à le fixer._

Stiles sentait sa rage monter en fusion à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?

-T'as une preuve comme quoi je fais des choses comme ça ? _Lui demanda Stiles, toujours concentré sur le battle de regard._

-Ca se voit à ta tête que tu empoigne des queues, mec. Alors arrête de te la jouer Rambo.

-Tu sais du con, entre toi et moi, celui qui se prend pour un super héro là, c'est toi, si ça t'amuse de faire chier les gens sur ce qu'ils ne sont pas, c'est ton problème. _Cracha Stiles sans le quitter des yeux. _Je ne suis pas pédé. Entre toi et moi, porter un jean qui moule le cul et frotter des mecs entre les murs de la cafétéria passer six heures avec des internes, c'est un peu plus posé que des rumeurs de merde que personne n'a jamais pu prouver, pas comme ce que je viens de dire.

L'inconnu s'avança vers lui un peu plus, mais se résigna, même si les dire de l'hyperactif semblait être vrai, il ne fallait pas le mettre en avant.

-Pfff. Tu perds ton temps, je t'aurai bien baffer, mais je ne tape pas les filles. _Il se retourna pour partir dans sa direction. _Sale fils de chienne.

A ce moment, Stiles vit noir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de joindre deux mots dans sa tête que son poing droit se retrouva sur la face de l'inconnu. Il pouvait tout encaisser, tout. Mais surtout, surtout pas des choses sur ses parents, et encore moins sur sa mère. L'autre tomba au sol, encore choqué du coup. Toute la salle avait poussé un cri de surprise, quand l'homme fut projeté au sol. Stiles se lança sur lui, mais son bras fut retenu d'une énorme force par la main de Scott.

-Stiles, c'est bon, arrête. S'il te plait. _Le supplia Scott._

Stiles le regarda, et finit par se relever, se tournant vers l'inconnu pour lui lancer un regard noir. Une fois relever, l'homme, terriblement humilié, se releva et s'avança rapidement vers Stiles. Celui-ci, croyant qu'il allait se faire attaquer, se mit en position pour riposter, quand une main se glissa entre les deux adolescents.

-Je pense que vous en avez assez fait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les deux ne comprenaient pas cette situation, avant que l'autre soit envoyé au sol par cette même main.

-Ce coup de poing ne t'a pas calmé ? _Demanda le second inconnu à l'homme au sol._

-T'es qui toi ?! De quel droit tu vi-

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase à cause des yeux menaçant de l'autre inconnu, qui ne le quitta pas du regard.

-Dégage.

Dans un élan de peur et de panique, le garçon quitta précipitamment la cafétéria pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Stiles, à bout de souffle à cause de sa colère, tenta de calmer ses battements. L'autre inconnu se tourna vers lui, un sourire magnifique au visage.

-Très joli coup de poing, d'ailleurs, bien placé. _Lui dit-il, tout en regardant son visage._

-…Merci. _Stiles tournait son poignet, du à la douleur._

Scott le regardait d'un œil méfiant, qui était ce type ? Il possédait une force surhumaine, c'était sur.

Stiles avait mal au poignet et ne pouvait pas le bouger. C'était bien une des rare fois où il était aussi énervé, jusqu'à taper.

L'homme se pencha vers lui et prit la main de l'adolescent.

-Ton poignet te fait souffrir ?

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, yeux incroyablement perçants.

-Un peu…

L'homme remonta doucement vers le poignet de Stiles, se qui prodigua de doux frissons à l'adolescent.

-Je trouve…Que tu es plutôt fort, pour un humain. _Lui sourit l'homme, tout en baladant ses doigts sur les veines de l'hyperactif, comme dans un geste de caresse._

Stiles ne prêtait aucune attention aux dires de l'homme, comme hypnotisé par sa voix, par ses gestes, mais aussi son physique. Puis, la douleur de son poignet semblait s'estomper et finit par disparaitre complètement. Il se mit alors à regarder l'homme assez étonné. Celui-ci lui répondit en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Il finit par partir en adressant un clin d'œil à Stiles, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de voir son poignet intact.

Scott savait une chose : il n'était pas humain. D'un mouvement vif, il rattrapa l'inconnu et le saisit par le bras.

-Hey !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, alors Scott sut, d'un seul coup d'œil qui était cet homme. Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller d'un bleu électrique, ainsi que ceux de l'homme, mais d'un rouge vif. Ceci dit, ledit homme voyait que quelque chose dans les yeux de l'adolescent allait bientôt changer, et c'est dans un silence que les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

Stiles était assit, dehors. Il réfléchissait, ou plutôt, non, il ne réfléchissait plus. Tout lui n'était que colère et rancune. Une douleur commençait à apparaitre dans sa tête, son esprit. Il se prit violement le crane et se replia sur lui, tout en laissant sortir un léger cri. La douleur persistait et semblait prendre le contrôle sur lui. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui murmurait. Stiles tentait de l'oublier, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. L'adolescent finit par hurler à plein poumons.

**-****SORS DE MA TETE ! **

…

Les cours de l'après midi allaient bientôt reprendre, et Scott arpentait la cours entière du lycée pour retrouver Stiles, dont il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. C'est en courant qu'il se mit à sa recherche. C'est alors que son portable sonna, c'était Lydia.

-Allo ?!

-_Scott, tu sais où est Stiles ?_

- Je ne sais pas ! Je-je le cherche depuis une heure ! J'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le début du déjeuné !

-_Il devait regarder quelque chose avec moi sur les propriétés physiques pour le devoir de la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai bien savoir où il est !_

-Lydia, c'est très important, si tu le vois, surtout, tu le retiens, ok ?

-_Oui, mais pourquoi ?_

Scott faisait fasse à une scène des plus étrange et vraiment flippante. Devant ses yeux se trouvait Stiles, debout au milieu de plusieurs personnes. Evanouies au sol.

-Je te rappelle. _Dit-il en raccrochant, avant d'attirer l'attention de l'hyperactif aux pupilles grisonnantes__._

* * *

(~^3^)~

Stiles venait de sortir de sa petite crise de panique, ou plutôt de son mal de crâne violent. Il se sentait fatigué, lasse et n'avait plus le cœur à rien. Il se sentait lourd, quelque chose le pesait énormément, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelle était la raison de sa baisse de motivation soudaine. Sa vision se brouillait, et ses membres étaient raides et il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler pour éviter de crier.

A cette heure-ci, le lycée était libre, du moins certains élèves, externes. Pas mal de monde arpentait les différents jardins autour de l'établissement.

**Calmes-toi Stiles, calmes-toi ! **L'adolescent tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, du à une fatigue soudaine.

-Hey ! Mais c'est Stilinski !

Stiles releva la tête à l'appel de son nom, et aperçut trois élèves postés devant lui, tous le fixant. Stiles, qui n'avait pas le cœur à discuter, souffla longuement.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Un trois élèves le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vois-tu, nous avons apprit bien des choses à ton sujet.

Stiles, qui sentait l'adrénaline monter, fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Du genre ? _Aborda-t-il d'une tête outrée._

-Du genre que tu étais plutôt brancher P que V*.

-Et qui t'as dit ça ?

-Arrête. Tout le monde est au courant. Tu sais, le mec que t'as tapé ce midi, c'était mon frère.

Stiles le dévisagea, du genre ''j'en ai rien à foutre''. L'adolescent se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de l'hyperactif.

-Et tu vois, je n'ai pas trop apprécié de le retrouver le nez en sang, tout comme je n'aime pas les homos.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-T'es du genre à emmerder ton monde où c'est de famille ? 'Chui pas gay. Alors arrêter vos conneries maintenant.

L'autre se crispa. D'un coup, il lui agrippa le bras fortement. Stiles ne bougea pas, il le savait. Il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il défigurerait cet abruti.

-Franchement, je devrai te frapper. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tu devrais me remercier.

L'adolescent le regarda, ne comprenant pas ses attentions.

-Ouais, tu vas me remercier. Mon bat ventre se sent seul ces temps-ci, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, _lui intima l'élève tout en posant la main de Stiles su son entre-jambe, pour le plus grand dégout de l'hyperactif. _Par contre, je ne te garantis rien si tu refuse, lui répondit-il, orné d'un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Se rendant compte de l'ampleur de la situation, Stiles, sans vraiment réfléchir le poussa violement, mais ses ravisseurs furent plus rapides que lui.

-Enfoiré ! _Cria un des trois avant de le frapper au ventre. _L'hyperactif étouffa un cri de douleur, et sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il s'effondra au sol.

Son corps ne réagissait plus, il était paralysé. Non pas à cause du coup qu'il avait reçut au ventre, mais à cause d'une étrange sensation lui parcourant les veines, comme si quelque chose prenait possession de son corps, encore. Il sentait la rage monter en lui de plus en plus, il savait que c'était mauvais. Au moment où il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses yeux, il s'évanouie, brusquement.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'arrive pas à te relever ? Hein ?

Au moment où un des pieds voulut se loger dans son flanc, une main vint bloquer le passage.

-Quoi ? Ca ne va toujours pas ? T'en veut plus peut être !

Le corps de Stiles se leva soudainement, agrippant la gorge de son agresseur. Il se releva, ses yeux d'une couleur différente et une expression neutre sur le visage. L'agresseur fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pelouse, avant de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Ensuite, se fut au tour des deux autres, qui, même en se mettant à courir, furent projetés eux aussi mais au sol, ''Stiles'' les cognant violement contre celui-ci. Une fois les trois élèves inertes, l'adolescent se prit la tête entre ses mains et tenta de se défaire de quelque chose, mais en vint.

-Chuut Stiles, _fit la voix sortant de la bouche de l'hyperactif._

« Stiles » fut stoppé par une voix, juste derrière lui, il se retourna, Scott venait d'apparaitre.

Le silence entre les deux adolescents était horrible. ''Stiles'' fixait toujours Scott, de ses yeux vides argentés. Scott, avec beaucoup de précision, s'approcha de l'hyperactif. Il posa son téléphone, voyant bien que l'adolescent devant lui regardait l'objet en question.

Une fois près de lui, Scott le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il attrapa sa main, qui tremblait énormément.

-Stiles …

L'hyperactif se mit à sangloter, doucement, avant de cligner des yeux, qui redevinrent chocolat en un battement de cil. Stiles avait les lèvres qui bougeaient, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Juste à côté de lui, les corps des trois élèves semblaient sans vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour le savoir, les voir ainsi.

-Scott …

Comme poussé par une détresse, Scott vint serrer Stiles fortement dans ses bras, avant que l'adolescent se mette à pleurer abondement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé Scott, je ne sais pas ! Scott, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Scott.

Stiles avait soufflé son prénom, comme si il était sur le point de hurler. Seulement, il se tut, desserrant sa prise sur le gilet de Scott, qui, n'entendant plus le garçon, se tourna vers lui.

Stiles s'était endormit.

_**Chapitre 3 – Wide awake - Fin**_

* * *

_**Encore pardon pour certaines fautes ^^' (roooh oui je sais je suis chiante...) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi-elfeuw: Merci ^^ certaines questions vont être élucidées dans l'autre chapitre (normalement) donc … Haha ! il faut attendre encore un peu )

Elionor-Valentina : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ^^ ca fait toujours plaisir !

Darling Sue C : Merci pour ton commentaire :D !

Katsue : Who… Alors là, si je dois faire un classement (mais je le fais pas parce que je vous aime tous), je pense que je le mettrai parmi les premiers ^^ (tu pose beaucoup de questions en général ?) non je dec', t'inquiete, ici, tes questions sont les bienvenues ! Merci encore ! :3

Voici le chapitre 4 = Un petit passage sortit du contexte, vous verrez, et asseeez particulier ) Good read !

* * *

How does a hybrid?

_**Chapitre 4: First.**_

Scott se tenait debout, droit, et ne faisait rien, pour tout dire, il n'osait pas bouger. Ce qu'il venait de voir, le laissait encore comme inerte, et sans paroles. Stiles se trouvait dans ses bras, il ne bougeait pas, tout comme lui. Il ne savait même pas si cette chose était bien Stiles, il ne savait même pas si elle n'allait pas le tuer. Il sentait le souffle de l'adolescent dans son cou, pourtant, il ne se sentait mal à l'aise. Et, pour l'une des rare fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Il avait vraiment peur. Non pas pour lui, mais pour son meilleur ami.

Il voulut commencer à bouger, pour décoller Stiles de son torse, quand une voix vint jusqu'à lui, une voix féminine.

-**Scott !**

L'adolescent se retourne, au loin arrivait Lydia, suivit d'Allison. Elles couraient toutes deux vers lui, en respirant difficilement.

-L-Lydia … Allison.

-Scott, ca va ? _S'approcha Lydia._

Scott se tourna, enfin, que sa tête, il n'osait vraiment pas bouger. Et, voyant la tête qu'il faisait, Allison s'est empressée de s'approcher de lui.

-Scott, Scott ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Allison, attends.

-Je- _Scott n'avait pas finit sa phrase. _

Lydia s'approche d'eux deux, et fixe Stiles à son tour, endormit dans ses bras.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Moi, oui. Mais lui, je ne sais pas.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent Stiles, ne savant pas vraiment comment prendre la situation.

_(~^3^)~_

Toute la meute était encore une fois réunie chez Alan. Stiles était allongé sur la table d'opération, profondément endormit, enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraitre, car, pour être tout à fait honnête, personne ne savait son état.

Scott était dans la salle d'archive, juste à l'opposé de la salle où se trouvait l'hyperactif. Deaton consultait son fameux bestiaire, pour tenter d'en savoir plus, sans succès. Tous attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente, tous un peu anxieux de la réponse que pourrait leur donner le vétérinaire, mais aussi en ce qui concerne l'état de Stiles.

Scott, maintenant en colère et impatient, finit par brisé le silence entre eux deux.

-Vous savez si il va se réveillé ?

Deaton, appréhendant la réaction de son apprenti, ferma le livre avant de la posé non loin d'eux.

-Je vais être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu ce cas auparavant. Et, non, je ne sais pas si il va se réveillé, Scott.

Le garçon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et sans ne pouvoir rien faire, se mit à bégayer.

-Je-je- vous pensez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ou non ?

Deaton se tourna vers la porte de la salle d'opération, observant Stiles à travers la porte de verre.

-*soupir* Je ne sais pas ce qui à put faire que son système immunitaire soit si affaiblit. Il ne présente rien d'anormal, mais pourtant, il est endormit, comme … Mort, mais sans l'être.

Scott rata un battement. Mort ? Stiles, mort ? Il tremblait et sentit une peine immense, mêlée à de la colère, mais qu'est ce qui était en train de ce passer, bordel ?

Et, sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux du garçon devinrent couleur saphir, et ses griffes ainsi que ses crocs sortirent d'un coup. Scott regarda ses mains, et sous l'assaut de la surprise, bascula sur le sol, emportant avec quelques document et paperasse posés sur une table.

-Scott !

Deaton se précipita vers lui pour tenter de le calmer, mais fut stopper par celui-ci.

-**Laissez. **Je risque de vous blesser.

Scott se releva aussitôt, et se frotta les cheveux nerveusement, avant de regarder le vétérinaire.

-Je- C'est passager. Ca ira.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, le loup se dirigea vers la sortit du cabinet, sortant de la bâtisse pour aller se calmer dehors. C'est dans un élan de rage et d'angoisse qu'il poussa un hurlement perçant. Hurlement qui fit déclencher toutes alarmes des voitures aux alentours.

A l'intérieur, Allison, prise de remord pour cela, voulut se diriger vers la sortit, pour aller rejoindre Scott, mais une main l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-le. Il finira par se calmer et revenir ici. Il faut juste qu'il évacue.

Isaac la repoussa vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, et, celle-ci finit par rentrer complètement.

_(~^3^)~_

Derek releva la tête instantanément. Même privé de ses « fonctions », il était toujours l'alpha, et percevait le cri de détresse de son bêta. Avant même d'avoir sortit le nez de ses bouquins pour se lever, Peter fit éruption dans la salle où se trouvait son neveu.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème, _dit-il en pointant dehors._

Derek resta un instant songeur, et essayait de deviner la raison de ce hurlement : Scott, angoissé, probablement tous réunit à un point précis, mais pour quelle raison, surement avec Stiles … Stiles !

-On y va ! _Derek se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers la sortit, tentant de prendre les clefs de sa camaro._

-Hin hin ! _Peter attrapa les clefs très rapidement, recevant un regard outré de la part de son neveu._

-Tu as vu ton état ? Je conduis.

Derek grogna, malgré la résistance, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas faire grand mouvements à cause de son handicap.

-Tu devrais même rester ici ! Je te rappelle que tu as une flèche dans le flanc et que-

-Je viens. _Le coupa l'alpha en se dirigeant vers la sortit._

Mais s'était sans compter la persistance de Peter.

-Nan mais t'en as pas marre de jouer les héros tragique ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer au soldat de guerre? Tu as vu ton état ?

…Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de l'alpha.

-**Je viens. **_Derek fit rougir ses iris._

Peter sous le refus de Derek (ou plutôt dut au faite qu'il ne soit qu'un bêta et qu'il ne put soutenir ce regard), décida de le laisser l'accompagner. Il est vrai que les deux hommes étaient plus considérés comme « différents », « ennemis », « rivales », mais Peter, même étant un homme sadique et assassin, n'oubliait pas que Derek était un membre de sa famille, avant tout.

_(~^3^)~_

A la clinique, tout le monde était réunit encore une fois dans la salle d'attente, tous assit sur les chaises, en face de l'entrée du cabinet, tous attendant le retour de Scott, n'étant toujours pas revenu au bâtiment.

Tous ne disaient rien, tous ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s passaient. Scott venait de partir brusquement, sa forme hybride ayant prit le dessus. Seul Isaac était partit à sa recherche, voulant être sur que le jeune loup n'ai pas en tête de détruire quoi que ce soit sur sa route.

Stiles était toujours allongé sur la table d'opération, depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, deux heures sans donné signe de vie. Son teint était toujours le même, son rythme cardiaque également, et aucun organe vital n'était touché, il était là, seul, comme endormit, et personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Pourtant, seulement eux, le croyait sous cet aspect là.

-_Aaarg …_Putain ma tête !

Une pièce ensevelie sous un grand soleil, et des murs sortant de nulle part, un énorme lit à baldaquin, et de gigantesques fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Une chambre.

-Ouah.

Des murs blancs, ornés de quelques poutres dorées, brillant comme du cristal.

-Ou-ah.

Pour finir, des tapis muraux, représentant sans doute un blason d'une quelconque famille ou organisation. Des draps d'un vert émeraude, doux et éclatant également. La pièce semblait immense de là où il se trouvait.

-Qu'est ce que-

Stiles se leva en vitesse, sortit de ce lit gigantesque, pour enfin sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Il était incroyablement confortable (tout comme le lit). L'adolescent, lui, portait une chemise et un bas entièrement blanc, avec au niveau de sa nuque, quelques bouton détaché, ce qui lui donnait un aspect victorien, mais étrangement élégant.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Au loin, Il pouvait entendre des pas, s'avançant vers la pièce, quand deux coup retentis sur la grande porte de la chambre.

-_Monsieur ? C'est moi._

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, le devait-il ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais à bien y regarder, cette pièce et cette ambiance ne paressaient nullement dangereux. Il se trouvait surement dans un rêve. Mais quelque chose clochait : les caractéristiques d'un rêve se reconnaissaient en deux premiers aspects, effectivement, les rêves trompent l'anatomie humaine, par exemple, le nombre de doigt. Nous possédons plus de doigts dans nos rêves. Ou une de nos capacités primaire, la lecture. Lire est impossible dans un rêve.

Stiles regarda rapidement ses mains.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6, 7, 8, 9-

10 doigts. Première constatation : ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Stiles ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, ni penser. Deux coups retentirent à nouveaux dans le vide de la pièce.

-_Monsieur ? Vous êtes là ?_

Le garçon n'eut le choix que de lui répondre, s'il voulait savoir la raison de sa présence dans cette étrange pièce parallèle. C'est avec un tremblement dans la voix que le garçon décida de répondre.

-O-Oui ?

-_Puis-je entrer ?_

Le cœur de Stiles battit furieusement. Dans l'immédiat, fidèle à lui-même, il répondit sans trop réfléchir.

-Oui.

Un jeune homme apparut alors, plus jeune que lui, visiblement. Il avait un visage fin, de petits yeux d'enfant, allongés et d'un vert magnifique. Ses cheveux se nouaient en tresses rousse, laissant quelques unes tombées sur son joli front. Il portait des habits du même style que l'hyperactif. Seul petit hic : ses oreilles. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues.

Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air surprit, et vite se mit à paniquer.

-_Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ? Sir Oswald vous attendant dans le parc fleurit ! Enfin !_

L'adolescent bégaya quelque chose d'inaudible, et le garçon s'approcha rapidement de lui, lui prenant la main.

_-Venez, vite !_

Au contact de sa main, Stiles reçut une secousse, comme électrique et retira rapidement sa main de la sienne. Le garçon se recula légèrement, avant de détourner le regard de Stiles, gêné.

-_Veuillez m'excuser de ma familiarité. Je-pardon. Je n'aurais pas du. _

-Heu…

Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui ne comprit pas ce geste.

-C'est rien…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'entendre des pas rapides se diriger vers eux.

Un homme, plus âgé que les deux garçons cette fois, arriva dans l'encadré de la porte, essoufflé.

-_Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Messire, Sir Oswald vous attends dans le jardin principal. _

L'homme regarda ensuite le jeune garçon, et semblait énervé contre lui.

_- Dépêche-toi de l'aider à se préparer ! Tu n'es pas là pour leur parler mais les servir ! Vite !_

_-Oui._

Stiles les regarda l'un après l'autre. L'autre homme lui portait des lunettes, plutôt médiévale : ronde, avec les cheveux un peu moins longs que le jeune roux. Après s'être exprimé, il s'inclina devant Stiles et repartit sur sa route.

-_Messire._

L'adolescent ne savait vraiment, vraiment que faire. Pourquoi le traitait-il tous de cette manière ? Il restait, là, au milieu de la pièce, avec le garçon à ses côté. Le silence les pesait tous les deux. C'est finalement Stiles qui brisa celui-ci.

-Hurm. Tu peux partir, si tu veux, _lui accorda-il en lui sourit nerveusement._

_-Mais, Monsieur Anger à dit-_

Puis, voyant le malaise de l'adolescent, le garçon se tut et s'inclina à son tour.

-_Monsieur._

Une fois seul, L'hyperactif se laissa tomber sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin. Il souffla longuement en se passant la main dans les cheveux ainsi que le visage. Et encore une fois, tout sautait dans sa tête.

**Ok, ok, ok. Bon Stiles, panique pas, déjà une réponse positive : ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais en quoi c'est positif ça ?! Justement ! C'est pire ! Je sais même pas où je suis là ! *souffle* bon… J'ai l'air d'être dans une espèce de château, dans une chambre, qui semble être la mienne, mais comment elle peut être la mienne ?! Je ne la connais même pas ! Bref ! J'ai des… « Serviteurs », et un certain Oswald qui m'attend dans un jardin à fleurs … Holà là … On se croirait dans un mauvais film moyenâgeux catholique ! Et Dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ce genre de film !... Et c'est quoi, un prince, un monarque ? Sir ... Un bourgeois, ou même un roi ! Non, non, ils auraient dit « majesté » ou « son prince »… Oh mais à quoi je réfléchis moi ?! Et je suis quoi au juste la dedans ?! Et pourquoi il m'attend lui ?**

Stiles réfléchit encore quelques minutes. Il se doutait qu'il n'était plus dans son « monde », donc, pas de Scott, ni de meute, ni rien … Les gens étaient tous étranges, il semblait se trouver dans une sorte de passé. Il avait peur. C'est vrai, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Cela ne se lisait peut être pas sur son visage, mais il avait peur. Il souffla longuement et pensait à tout ce qui pouvait se passer : s'il n'arrivait pas à sortir d'ici, il ne retrouvera pas sa famille, ses amis, sa vie, rien.

Une crise de panique commença à faire surface, et très vite, sa respiration fut saccadée. Seulement, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il se trouvait sur territoire inconnu, et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui arrivé d'une minute à l'autre. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et sa gorge devenait sèche. Il porta sa main à un service à thé, posé à côté de son lit, qu'il atteint difficilement.

Il y agrippa une serviette trempée d'eau, juste à côté d'un bac en porcelaine, remplit d'eau lui aussi, et ce la passa sur le visage, avant de la reposer. Voyant que cela ne donnait aucun effet, Stiles la lança au loin et réfléchit encore, une solution. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas ses cachets d'Adderall sur lui, et ses vêtements étaient changés. Il se souvint alors d'une solution qui pourrai stopper sa crise, coupé sa respiration. Mais dans son état de suffocation, impossible de la retenir lui-même, il ne se sentirait que plus mal.

Il analysa la pièce et compris que rien ne pourrait l'aider. Il pensa aux diverses raisons qui pourrait l'amener à se calmer un peu pour pouvoir retenir plus facilement sa respiration. Quelque chose de doux, de parfumé, de tendre et merveilleux.

Sa mère.

L'adolescent se concentra et repensa à cet être angélique qui lui avait donné la vie un jour, il se focalisait sur son visage, sa voix, son odeur, ses belles mains qui le serrait contre son cœur, et peu à peu, il put retenir plus facilement sa respiration, et se calmer, totalement.

Il se laissa à nouveau tombé sur le lit, avant de fermer les yeux.

Très vite, quelque chose parvint à ses oreilles, et d'un bond, l'adolescent se releva. Il connaissait cette mélodie.

-Cette musique …

C'était celle dans la forêt. La mélodie qu'il avait entendue à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi l'entendait-il ici ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Il courut de la chambre au couloir, et arpenta l'allée et les pièces qu'il croisait. L'intérieur était tout bonnement somptueux. Les tapisseries murales étaient encore plus belle que celle de cette chambre, et la salle centrale était immaculée de blanc et de bleue magnifique, et des statues Amphitrite* trônaient un peu partout à ce qui semblait être un palais. Différents tableaux représentant une parties des Néréides* étaient encrée dans le sol en plaque vitrée de la grande salle, rejointe par deux immenses escaliers comme sculptés dans la glace.

-Oh mon dieu.

Stiles était émerveillé par les lieux. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle splendeur avant celle-ci. Ce château ressemblait à ceux des contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était réel. Enfin, il le supposait.

-C'est magnifique.

Très vite, la mélodie en question revint à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du bâtiment, pour tomber devant un spectacle encore plus époustouflant : l'allée en face de lui était baignée de pétales de cerisiers qui flottaient dans les airs, soufflant le parfum de celle-ci ainsi que l'odeur des roses, disposés tout le long de l'allée.

-On se croirait dans un film à l'eau de rose … _pensa-t-il en riant_

La mélodie semblait plus proche tellement proche, que Stiles put se rendre compte que cette fameuse mélodie était en vérité un chant.

L'adolescent courut alors vers celle-ci et s'arrêta devant un banc blanc, où était installée une personne. Stiles s'arrêta, qui était-ce ?

Il décida de s'approcher, doucement tout de même. La personne chantait toujours, et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

-Hurm. Heu. Bonjour.

Elle se retourna. L'hyperactif put enfin remarquer le visage de l'inconnu. C'était un homme, incroyablement beau. Il avait un visage fin et tout aussi masculin. Ses cheveux ébènes portaient des reflets blancs aux pointes de ceux-ci et ses yeux légèrement allongé en pointe lui donnait un regard perçant et tout aussi magnifique.

Stiles fut abasourdit. Qui était cet homme ? Il était incroyablement beau et …beau.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, et lui prit sa main, lui offrant un sourire radieux, qui fit presque rougir l'hyperactif.

-_Même dans cette tenue tu es magnifique. _

L'homme passa sa main en une caresse sur la main de Stiles et le porta à sa propre joue, avant de lui embrassé la paume.

-_Bonjour._

Le garçon se mit à rougir furieusement, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Il retira sa main rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'une douce chaleur émanait de lui.

-Je, vous-

-_Oh. Excuse-moi. Tu ne voulais peut être pas le faire ici. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment discret._

Voyant la mine déçue de l'homme, Stiles, encore une fois sans savoir pourquoi, agita ses mains devant lui.

-Heu- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais heu, comment vous dire-

**Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Bien sur que si c'est un problème ! Pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ?**

L'inconnu retrouva tout de suite le sourire et porta sa main à sa joue dans une caresse douce et comme naturelle.

-_Tu peux vraiment être gêné parfois. Je trouve ça attendrissant._

**Oh lààààà … Ca vire au film à l'eau de rose tout ça … Et pourquoi un … homme ?**

Pourtant, sans expliquer pourquoi, il ne voulut pas retirer la main de cet homme posé sur sa joue, il aimait sentir cette main chaude qu'il ne connaissait pas sur son visage et finit par fermé les yeux, comme apaisé.

**Est-ce que … Je virerai-**

Toute trace de logique se fondit dans la tête de Stiles au moment ou deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

**Ohhhhhh ! OHHHHH ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ça ? Who ! Hey ! Pourquoi je- je vais faire quoi, je vais faire quoi ?!**

Peu à peu, il finit par chasser toute forme de rejet et laissa l'homme en face de lui l'embrasser, sans savoir pourquoi, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ca le surprenait, mais il n'en était pas dégouté. Le contact de ces lèvres chaudes et parfumées même inconnues pour lui, lui donnait un sentiment proche pourtant, comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Une fois l'homme se séparant de ses lèvres, il porta son front au sien et entoura la mince taille de l'adolescent de ses bras musclés.

-_Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?_

L'adolescent, encore sous l'emprise du baiser, était rouge et finit par le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'un clair totalement profond et époustouflant.

-Pour…Quoi ? _Bégaya Stiles._

-_Mon secret. Ria-t-il. Tu te souviens. La dernière fois, sous le kiosque._

Stiles fit mine de s'en souvenir, ne voulant pas soulever des soupçons à son égard. Quel secret ? De quoi parlait-il ?

-_**Sir Oswald !**_

L'homme leva la tête avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Stiles avant de pivoter vers le banc et d'embrasser furtivement l'adolescent.

-_Je dois repartir. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit. Donne-moi une réponse la prochaine fois, si tu le veux._

Puis il partit, en lâchant peu à peu la main du garçon tout en s'éloignant, l'odeur de sa chevelure ébène encore présent autour de Stiles, qui porta sa main à ses lèvres.

Il retomba sur le banc et réfléchit, réfléchit, longtemps avant de regagner la chambre d'où il était venu.

Une fois sur le lit en question touts les évènements lui revinrent à l'esprit, et si c'était seulement un rêve ? Après tout, il n'avait pas la preuve formelle que ce n'en était pas un. Alors, il ferma les yeux, ne se sentant pas en danger, il s'endormit presque automatiquement.

Mais très vite, son « rêve » laissa place à des cauchemars inexplicable, et des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, tout seul.

« _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Tu le savais ! Avoue-le !_

_-Tu n'iras pas loin comme ça, crois moi…_

_-Laisse le maintenant ! Laisse-le !_

_-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime … Ne me laisse pas._

_-Tu viendras bientôt à ta fin. Arrête maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Stiles se tortilla alors sous ces brides de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais qui le faisait souffrir de plus en plus, et très vite, se fut le noir complet.

_(~^3^)~_

-Où il est ?

Derek venait d'entrer dans la salle du vétérinaire, suivit de Peter. L'alpha avait toujours la flèche dans son flanc, si ce n'est que légèrement raccourcis. Il l'avait coupée, pour éviter qu'il se balade avec un morceau de bois long de trente centimètres. Et maintenant, une sorte de bandage la recouvrait légèrement.

Lydia se releva, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Lequel ?

Le loup regarda Peter, avant de re-regarder la rousse.

-Comment ça « lequel » ?

Vite, il identifia la pièce : tous étaient là sauf deux, Scott et Stiles. Le cri qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait venir que de Scott, entre les deux, c'était le seul loup, alors, pour ce qui était de Stiles …

-Où il est ?

-Mais qui ? _S'énerva alors Allison_.

-Scott !

Peter s'avança vers Derek, lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

-Il doit être dehors, sans doute, je vais essayer de le chercher.

-** Non ! **C'est moi l'alpha, je dois aller le chercher moi-même-

Son oncle le conduisit alors dans une salle du cabinet à part pour lui parler.

-Peter ! Lâches-moi !

-Arrête ! Arrêête ! Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu es blanc, tu as des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et tu veux aller le chercher ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Derek ne comprenait pas sa réaction et très vite, l'ancien alpha continua.

-Tu as une meute, Derek. On ne sait déjà pas si tu vas survivre, alors ne réduit pas tes chance de vie encore plus. Il faut penser à eux en premier, tu entends ? Alors évite de mourir _en premier_ !

L'alpha n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà son oncle était partit à la recherche de Scott. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Ca ne lui allait vraiment pas d'être blessé.

Après s'être calmé, il retourna vers le groupe, et ce posait une question : pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ? L'élément déclencheur et la disparition de Stiles venaient de ce regroupé dans sa tête.

-Où il-

-Dans la salle d'opération, _le coupa Deaton_. Il dort.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas seulement et sachant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se tourna vers le vétérinaire, puis vers la meute.

-Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?

Le vétérinaire soupira alors, et Lydia commença le récit.

-Tout à l'heure, Scott à retrouver Stiles devant la cour commune du lycée. Il y avait des lycéens à terre, inertes. Ils sont probablement en vie, mais ils étaient sacrement endommagés. Une fois que Scott l'eut retrouvé, il s'est évanouie, et depuis, il ne c'est pas réveillé.

Derek resta interdit un instant.

-C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

-On suppose que oui. Il était le seul à ce moment là.

Tous se turent, avant que le vétérinaire ne reprenne la parole.

-Il a aussi … constater quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Allison la coupa.

-Lydia !

-Il faut lui dire !

Derek s'énerva tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Il faut me dire quoi ?!

Il regarda alors le vétérinaire, qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-A ce moment là, Scott à remarquer quelque chose sur ses yeux.

Un grand silence.

-Ils étaient gris. Gris cendre. _Finit-il_.

-…Super.

Derek s'assit sur un des bancs, épuiser et à bout de souffle. Cette maudite flèche l'empoisonnait de jours en jours et il sentait toutes ses forces le quitter à chaque minutes qui passaient. Il se frottait nerveusement la tête, ne trouvant pas d'explications qui pourrait justifier ce basculement de situation.

-Quelqu'un à une moindre idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Deaton se tourna alors vers la salle d'opération, là où dormait encore Stiles.

-J'ai consulté le bestiaire. Il ne mentionne pas ce genre d'évènement.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres bouquins qui en parleraient?

Le vétérinaire soupira avant de répondre.

-Non, Derek. Il n'y en a pas d'autres.

_(~^3^)~_

Tous se regardèrent, quand enfin Erica brisa le silence.

-Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ou pas ?

Encore un silence. Personne ne savait, c'était là le problème.

« _Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »_

Stiles semblait être perdu, dans sa propre tête.

« _De quoi parles-tu ? »_

Il se trouvait maintenant debout, dans un vide, entièrement noir, comme dans son rêve, son tout premier. Encore une fois, il sentait l'eau sous ses pieds, et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« _C'est-c'est vous, qui m'avez … montré ça ? »_

Un silence, puis un rire.

« _Oui, en effet »_

Stiles sentit son cœur battre un peu plus.

« _Crois-moi, je ne suis pas ton ennemis, et je sais quelle question tu te pose, en ce moment. »_

Le garçon sortit un léger ''Oh.'' Qui résonna dans ce vide énorme.

_« Je parie que… Je n'aurai pas de réponse à ma question… »_

_« Non, effectivement, du moins, pas encore. »_

Stiles noua ses mains, et les frottas nerveusement.

« _Je sais ce qu'il se passe, Stiles. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Tu ressent de la culpabilité pour ton ami. »_

L'adolescent eut un rire ironique.

« _C'est…Pas vraiment mon ami. »_

La voix se mit à rire.

_« En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment un ami. »_

Stiles ne comprit pas cette phrase, et voulut la comprendre, mais, il avait comme … peur.

_« Stiles, me fais-tu confiance ? »_

_« Si je vous dis non… »_

Un nouveau rire.

_« Oui, je le sais en faite. Regarde devant toi. »_

Malgré sa conscience lui disant de ne pas le faire, il regarda finalement droit devant.

_« Focalise-toi sur tes battements de cœur. Tu sais qu'en ce moment, tu es dans une certaine situation et je sais exactement comment t'en sortir. Alors, je répète, me fais-tu confiance ? »_

Stiles avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait à l'horizon, quand le sommeil le gagna au fur et à mesure …

« _Non… »_

Tout son corps devint flasque et il ne put bientôt plus tenir sur ses jambes. La voix se remit à rire gentiment.

_« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ton cœur me dit oui ? »_

Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent. Enfin _endormit._

_(~^3^)~_

Isaac arpentait les environs de la forêt. Il n'avait pas trouvé de trace de Scott et était finalement partit jusqu'à celle-ci.

**Il doit être vraiment en rogne pour être partit si loin si vite**_, dit-il en remarquant des traces de pas tous frais, qu'il reconnut grâce à l'odeur. Ceux de Scott._

Il descendit finalement plus loin dans ces bois, avant de s'arrêter, constatant une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout : il était suivit. Voulant piéger son poursuivant, il continua encore un peu, normalement, avant de se retourner vivement, ses griffes allongés devant lui, juste sous la gorge de la personne en question.

-Oh. Toi, t'as fait des progrès en reflexes. _Cracha vivement Peter en positionnant sa main devant les griffes acérées du bêta._

-En revanche, toi tu as perdu ton sens de la discrétion, _lui répondit Isaac._

Peter lui adressa un sourire totalement faux.

-Merci pour ton conseil, la prochaine fois, je marcherai sur la pointe des pieds ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, les pas s'arrêtent ici, je ne vois pas où il peut être.

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il ne le voyait pas, alors que pourtant-

-Son odeur est près de nous, _rectifia Peter._

-Oui. C'est ça qui me fait le plus flipper, honnêtement.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils auraient préférer se tromper tous deux, mais voulurent quand même vérifier, et levèrent la tête. Scott était installé, en position d'attaque, les yeux jaunes flamboyant et ses crocs sortis, près à bondir sur eux.

_(~^3^)~_

Tous attendaient encore, dans la salle d'attente. Derek se tenait devant la porte, observant l'hyperactif qui dormait encore. Personne ne parlait. C'était tout ce qui entourait la meute, le silence. L'alpha souffrait toujours de sa blessure, dut à la flèche, et tout était flou dans sa tête.

Dans la salle d'opération, sans prévenir, le corps de Stiles s'arqua violement, ce qui put voir l'alpha, qui s'appuya de suite contre la vitre. Il voyait l'adolescent comme se débattre seul.

-Il est réveillé !

Deaton entra alors dans la salle, les arrêtant de sa main.

-N'entrez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut être.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Deaton referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers Stiles, qui était comme essoufflé. Ses mains étaient sur sa tête, et il semblait trembler.

-Stiles ?

Le vétérinaire s'approcha, doucement avant de tendre un bras pour le posé sur son épaule.

-Stiles ?

Plus un mouvement. L'hyperactif ne bougeait plus, et se releva. Deaton recula un peu, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. L'adolescent lui afficha un magnifique sourire, seulement, ce n'était pas Stiles, il avait à nouveau les yeux gris. Le médecin alors respira profondément.

-Qui êtes-vous.

« Stiles » se mit à rire à nouveau.

-Crois-moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il s'avança vers La porte du cabinet, en observant la meute.

-Je suis ici, pour aider quelqu'un. _Dit-il en passant la porte de la salle d'attente. _

Tout le monde s'avança vers lui, mais très vite, tous reculèrent, en voyant ses iris grisantes.

-Stiles … _Lydia tremblait._

L'alpha lui, après avoir reculé, s'avança juste un peu plus.

-Ce n'est pas Stiles.

Ledit Stiles regarda toute la meute, avant de posé son regard sur Derek. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. « Stiles » lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

-C'est toi.

-Qui ça « moi » ?

L'inconnu s'avança vers Derek, et posa sa main sur la flèche, qui provoqua un mouvement de recule chez le loup.

-Ne bouge pas. Regarde.

Derek commença à grogner en regardant sa main posée sur son flanc. « Stiles » ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Très vite, une lueur bleue apparut entre eux deux. Derek sentait une chaleur émaner de la main se Stiles, qui se répandait dans tout son côté gauche.

-Tu vois. _Lui chuchota Stiles,_ regarde.

Et sans rien sentir, la main de Stiles retira la flèche de son flanc, laissant des filaments verts/rouges s'accrocher au morceau de bois, et sortir de son propre corps. L'alpha sentait un poids et une énorme tension s'évanouir de lui, il était sain et sauf.

Une fois la flèche enlevée, « Stiles » regarda Derek dans les yeux, les iris de Derek étaient étonnement beaux, et le « garçon » apporta sa main à sa joue. Tout deux plongés dans l'un et dans l'autre.

-Que faites-

-Je comprends.

Il retira sa main, sous le regard surprit de l'alpha, et finit par tomber dans ses bras.

-Stiles ! _Hurla Derek._

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia et Deaton s'avancèrent d'avantage plus près de lui.

-Stiles, _appela le vétérinaire,_ tu m'entends ?

Le corps de Stiles bougea à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, non brusquement. Il se sentit … Essoufflé.

-Heu, vous pouvez vous pousser s'il vous plait … J'étouffe là. _Demanda t-il en agitant les bras._

Ils se reculèrent légèrement, et Erica prit la parole.

-Tu te rappelle de quelque chose ?

Il regarda la meute et le vétérinaire les uns après les autres, avant de respirer profondément.

-Oui.

_**Chapitre 4 : First - Fin**_

* * *

_**Alors ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour.

Oui, je sais je suis énormément en retard sur la publication de mes chapitres, mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de soucis d'ordre personnels (je vous épargne le long pénible récit de ma vie.) Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de plusieurs semaines. De plus (vous allez dire que je fais tout pour vous mettre ne colère) mais je dois partir pendant 4 semaine quelque part (sans ordi) donc, bon, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitres … Encore pardon d'avance.

Mais ne vous en faite pas, ils sont en court et je pense bientôt les avoir finit, mais vous ne les aurez probablement que vers le 8 ou 9 août …

Bien. Place à la réponse de coms' ^^.

Vu que vous avez à peu près tous des questions sur à peu près la même situation (paye ta précision en bois), et bien je dois vous informer que pas de panique, les réponses vont venir petit à petit et ont en découvrira un peu plus sur sa condition en suivant chaque chapitres. Et encore merci je me suivre et de me publier des commentaires, en ce moment (difficile) c'est vous qui me donner le courage de la continuer ! Bien que je veuille toujours l'écrire, mais c'est compliqué. Donc, merci infiniment, je vous promets de me rattraper et avec une petite surprise.*

J'aimerai cependant connaitre vos hypothèse pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore énoncés, n'hésitez pas à me les mètrent en commentaires, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre petite tête … (*sourire de sadique*).

Voilà !

*Et je voulais aussi vous informez (c'est peut être un peu tôt), mais au vue de mes prochains chapitres, je vais peut être faire un chapitre spécial. PEUT ETRE. Je ne veux pas dire de bêtise, mais si j'arrive à atteindre les 50-60 Reviews d'ici là, je commencerai alors à en écrire un, suivant les derniers chapitres posés ^^ Mais rien n'est encore formel ! Ne vous émoustillez pas trop mes petit sucres doux ! (je ne veux pas que vous soyer déçus si je ne le réalise pas …)

Je vous préviendrai, promis ! :D

Merci et excusez-moi de ce looong prologue et bonne lecture !

* * *

How does a hybrid?

_**Chapitre 5: Trouble.**_

* * *

_« When the past no longer illuminates the future, the mind is only confusion. »_

_ En__glish __proverb__._

* * *

-Je me souviens de tout.

C'était encore confus dans sa tête, mais Stiles se souvenait. Tout était encore présent dans sa tête. Ses joues étaient encore un peu chaudes et ses lèvres frissonnaient encore après le passage des deux autres de cet inconnu. Sa tête était encore pleine de nouveauté, et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

IL était assit sur la table d'opération, dans le cabinet de Deaton, qui consultait encore une fois ses archives.

-Je ne vois rien de semblable à ce qui vient de t'arriver …

Stiles le regardait. C'est vrai, après tout, il s'était évanoui sans raison, et il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait ce rêve et ni pourquoi il l'avait fait. Enormément de questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête, et très vite, commença à lâcher prise.

Voyant son malaise, Deaton referma son bestiaire et le reposa.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble depuis que tu es revenu à toi.

Stiles détourna doucement le regard. Dans le mille.

Alan se tut un instant avant de croiser ses mains sur ses jambes et de lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Tu voudrais en parler ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, et semblait fatigué.

-Je- Non. Merci, mais ca va aller. Je n'est rien vu de particulier.

Le garçon ne voulait rien dire pour le moment, il voulait déjà en savoir plus lui-même avant d'entrainer tout le monde avec toutes ses questions sans doute sans réponses. Et de plus, cela le concernait, donc personne n'était obligé d'être au courant.

Deaton se releva donc et partit en direction de la sortie du cabinet, où se trouvait derrière toute la meute.

-Je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce. Stiles souffla longuement, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni penser. Encore une fois, il s'allongea donc et posa son bras sur son front.

(~^3^)~

Deaton s'était accroupit et examinait Derek de plus près. Avec le temps, l'alpha se laissait faire sans répliquer, quoi que quelques légers grognements s'échappent de sa bouche lorsqu'il ressent de la douleur, ce qui était tout de même humain, d'un côté.

-Tu n'as pas une éraflure, _remarqua Deaton en passant sa main sur le flanc de Derek. _Honnêtement, après plusieurs années dans le « métier », je n'ai encore jamais vu ça.

Derek paraissait suspicieux.

-Vous êtes sur que je n'ai rien ?

Deaton se releva sans quitter du regard le loup.

-Tu n'as absolument aucune blessure en toi, sinon, tes capacités motrices auraient du mal à fonctionnés correctement, or, tes mouvements ne présentent pas de difficultés. Tu n'es pas non plus blesser en surface, tu es... intact.

La meute ne trouvait pas d'explication, si ce ne serai que Stiles aurait put avoir une forte poussée d'adrénaline, mais ceci n'était en aucun cas possible, il y avait autre chose.

Derek passa sa main sur ce qui était jusqu'avant sa blessure, et relava la tête, songeur.

-Quand il m'a soigné, il n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Stiles.

Le vétérinaire se tourna vers la salle d'opération, où il pouvait voir Stiles bouger nerveusement dans tous les sens.

-Ses yeux ont effectivement changés de couleur. _Dit-il en se retournant vers la meute, _mais autre chose me préoccupe. On ne sait toujours pas si cela est bon signe ou non.

-Il t'a dit … Quand il t'a soigné, _Commença Erica, _il t'a dit « Je comprends… ». Ca veut dire quoi ?

Derek mima un ''non'' de la tête, il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

-Et … Pour Stiles ? _Demanda Lydia._

Deaton se retourna vers elle, les bras croisés dont une main sur son menton.

-Il dit avoir fait un rêve, c'est de ça dont il se souviendrait, mais, il dit qu'il n'a aucune importance, et qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

-Il vous a parlé de ce rêve ? _Demanda Boyd, plongé dans l'ombre._

-…Non. Je lui ai demandé, mais j'ai tout de suite vu son malaise, J'ai préféré ne pas le forcer.

-Ce qui veut dire- _continua Allison._

-…Qu'il a forcement vu quelque chose._ Termina Derek._

Soudain, tous se tournèrent vers le raffut qui provenait de l'entrée.

Isaac et Peter venaient de faire éruption dans la salle du vétérinaire, empoignant Scott chacun dans leur bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le garçon avait encore les yeux jaunes et claquait des dents. Lydia, Erica, Boyd et Allison s'écartèrent suite à l'acharnement du lycanthrope. Derek, lui s'approcha d'eux.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore retransformé ? _Leur demanda-t-il en regardant Scott qui agitait ses griffes dans les airs._

-Ont ne sait pas justement, _lui répondit Peter, _Mais si on ne le canalise pas tout de suite, il va finir par tous nous tuer !

L'adolescent lycanthrope se tourna vers lui violement et claqua des dents aussi violement. Peter eut un mouvement de recul.

-_Wow_. J'en connais un qui se lave les dents tous les soirs, ont peut pas nier…

Scott semblait acharné, il ne voulait pas être tenu ainsi, et se sentit contrarié, mais se stoppa nettement en voyant Stiles sortir du bloc.

-…Scott ?

Stiles s'appuya sur la bordure de la porte, ne voulant pas approché plus, de peur que son meilleur ami ne lui saute au cou. Après quelque secondes d'hésitations, il s'avança vers lui, pas à pas, pour arriver juste devant lui.

Il en eut presque des frissons. Scott n'était plus Scott. Cette bestialité l'avait submergé et il était à présent ''la'' bête. Stiles le regarda dans les yeux et, très lentement, approcha sa main du visage de l'adolescent, qui montrait ses canines.

-Recules-toi Stiles ! _Avaient crié Isaac et Peter._

L'hyperactif n'écoutait pas. Il fut néanmoins retenu par un bras puissant, celui de l'Alpha.

-Stiles !

Ledit adolescent se retourna vers lui, et le soutint du regard. Derek y voyait une sorte de détermination. Stiles savait comment calmer le loup. Il desserra sa prise autour de son bras mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Je vais faire attention. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Derek resta interdit quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. Stiles se tourna vers Scott à nouveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

-Scott, c'est Stiles. Retransformes toi.

Le loup respirait fort et s'agita violement, manquant de balancer les deux hommes qui le tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**-Scott !**

Le jeune lycanthrope le regarda à nouveau de ses yeux jaune vifs, toujours sur la méfiance.

-Calmes toi. Tu n'es pas en danger, juste, redeviens humain… S'il te plait.

Le loup semblait ne pas le comprendre, et respirait toujours aussi fort, mais pas de colère. Stiles remarqua que ses poings étaient fermés et se serraient violement, jusqu'à en saigner. Il comprit alors et regarda Scott dans les yeux, qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des pupilles.

-Il n'est pas en colère.

Stiles se tourna alors vers la meute.

-Il a peur.

-Comment ça ? _Lydia s'approcha doucement et regarda Scott._

-Regarde ses poings.

Lydia tourna son regard vers ses mains, fortement recroquevillées pour les laisser couvertes de sang.

-Il essaye de se retransformer !

Peter et Isaac se regardèrent.

-Ca veut dire … Qu'il faut le laisser ?

-**Non ! **Ne le lâchez pas ! On ne sait pas se qu'il pourrait faire ! _S'écria Derek._

-Il ne veut pas nous attaquer, Derek. Regarde-le ! Il essaye de retrouver son apparence humaine !

L'alpha le traina dans un coin de la pièce, pour éviter d'attirer le regard des autres avec cette petite dispute, il savait que Stiles ferait tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

-Et si c'était une tactique justement ? Qui sait s'il ne va pas te sauter dessus !

-**Mais enfin Derek !** C'est Scott ! Ce n'est pas un sauvage ! _S'énerva Stiles_. Et puis tu es son Alpha, je pense que tu comprends très bien ce qu'il essaye de faire !

-Stiles, il est complètement sous le contrôle de son loup. _Derek essayait d'avoir une voix calme et posée. _On ne sait pas ce qu'**il **veut, lui.

-Mais je l'est **vu** ! Il se blessait volontairement pour canaliser son loup !

Derek regarda Scott qui tentait encore de se débattre, puis, se tourna vers Stiles.

-Où ?

Stiles le regarda, surprit.

-Quoi « où » ?

-Sa blessure, il se blessait où ?

-Aux poings.

Derek se tourna alors vers Scott. Effectivement, il aperçu les ongles du bêta s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, avec insistance. Il comprenait alors son poing d'encrage : la douleur.

Derek tourna alors son regard sur Stiles, qui regardait Scott, avec une certaine tristesse de le voir dans cet état. Derek soupira avant de pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Il va se retransformer.

Stiles tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui.

-Hein ?

-Si tu sais quoi faire, alors il se retransformera.

Stiles rêvait. Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Derek Hale lui faisait confiance ?

-… Si tu n'y arrive pas, je te tue avec moult souffrance.

Forcément.

-Bon. _Stiles s'avança vers Scott, toujours dans sa forme hybride. Il était un peu calmé, mais était toujours sur la défensive. L'adolescent s'arrêta à genoux devant lui. Tous se poussèrent, ce que Stiles ne comprit pas._

-Scott. C'est moi. Stiles. S'il te plait, écoutes moi.

Le lycanthrope grogna un moment, avant de regarder Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-Ont va bien. On va tous bien. Retransformes-toi. Concentres-toi.

Une fois de plus, le loup s'agita et Stiles perdit ses moyens.

-Ok ok ! Ont ira au Switch Burger et je t'achèterai le maxi poulet bacon comme tu aimes si tu veux…Non ?

Tous le regardèrent, partagés entre la pitié et le désespoir. Le garçon le scruta à nouveau, en grognant de plus belle. Stiles se mit à paniquer.

-Ouuuoooh ! Ok ok j'arrête les conneries ! Il inspira un bon coup, _il prit la main griffue de Scott, sans réfléchir au faite qu'il pourrait se faire trancher la gorge. _Maintenant, tu te calme et tu m'écoutes en te focalisant sur mes battements, _lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur,_ Tu. Vas. Te. Retransformer. D'accord ? Tu. Vas. Redevenir. Normal… Pour nous. Pour moi.

Le loup se calma au fur et à mesure, et Stiles vit ses crocs se rétractés petit à petit, ainsi que ses griffes.

-Penses à toi, pense à nous. Tu ne nous ferais pas de mal.

Ses oreilles rétrécirent.

-Voilà. Encore.

Sa fourrure finit par disparaitre complètement. Stiles put s'arrêter quand il vit les prunelles de son meilleur ami redevenir marron. Là, il lui lâcha la main et souffla. Puis, retomba sur son derrière.

-Putain, mon pote, tu ne me refais JAMAIS ça. Pigé ?

Scott souffla aussi, et finalement se releva pour tendre sa main à Stiles.

-Si j'aurais pu me contrôler, je l'aurais fait, je suis désolé Stiles.

Une fois l'hyperactif relever, l'adolescent se tourna vers le reste de la meute.

-Pardon pour … La frayeur.

Deaton s'avança vers la meute.

-Ce n'est rien. _Il se tourna vers lui. _Plus de peur que de mal. _Avec sourire._

Un petit calme se fit entendre (?) dans la pièce. Les membres de la meute s'approchèrent de Scott, tous soulager que l'adolescent n'est pas fait des siennes. Derek s'approcha finalement de Stiles, croisant les bras. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui avant de regarder la meute.

-J't'avais dit que j'y arriverai. _Lui chanta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois._

Derek émit un grognement, mais plus de satisfaction. En effet il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance.

Stiles regarda Derek, car un petit quelque chose le tracassait, même une grosse chose.

-Heu … Derek ?

-Hum ?

-Ta blessure et ta flèche, 'sont passés où ?

Derek regarda Deaton qui le regarda, avant de regarder Stiles, qui le regardait avec des yeux pleiiiiins de questions. Puis, le médecin soupira.

Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas, et pour tout dire, ça le perturbait même.

-Hey ! Les gars ! _Erica s'avança vers la sortie avec Boyd suivit de Lydia. _Lydia nous raccompagne.

-Et quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça moi ? _Lui demanda Lydia d'un air hautain, qui reçu un sourire tout plein de crocs de la jeune femme blonde. _

-Lydia. _Isaac venait de la pousser vers la sortie. _Avance.

-Et toi ! Ne me touche pas comme ça.

Tous entendirent Lydia continuer de râler dehors. Il ne restait à présent que Les deux Hales, Scott, Stiles et Alison (et bien sur Deaton).

-Bon je dois rentrer. _Informa Alison. _Mon père m'attend pour mon entrainement quotidien…

-J'espère que tu manie mieux l'arbalète que ta tante, _ne put se retenir de rajouter Peter._

Depuis ce fameux jour, les deux n'avaient pas réussies à s'entendre. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Alison s'avança vers Scott pour l'embrasser avant de regarder Peter dans les yeux avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-T'as raison. En faite, je manie mieux ma mitrailleuse calibre 12,7 mm rembourrée à l'aconit.

Puis elle partit en direction de la sortie. Scott déglutit avant de regarder Stiles, qui lui lança un regard digne de dire « Fais gaffe à tes fesses, quand même ». Peter la suivit du regard tout en pouffant.

-Quelle plaie cette fille. Vous devriez vous en débarrasser. Ses menaces ne font même pas leurs effets.

-Je te rappelle qu'en attendant, elle est plus utile que toi. _Poursuivit Derek en passant vers la sortie également. _Au revoir… Deaton.

-Au revoir Derek. Et vous les garçons ?

- Je ne rentre pas tout de suite pour ma part. Je vais me promener un peu. _Répondit Peter._

-Ah oui. Et tu fais quoi dehors comme ça ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles, tel le curieux qu'il était._

-Des « trucs de loups ». _Il poursuivit avec le sourire. _Tu veux que je te montre peut être ?...

-Non merci sans façon. Ta vie animale ne me regarde absolument pas. _S'empressa de répondre Stiles._

-Bien. _Finit Peter d'air air froid. _Bye les enfants !

Il partit de la clinique. Il restait à présent les deux adolescents ainsi que Derek.

-Bon, je vais rentrer aussi alors !

-Hey mec… Heu, tu peux me ramener ?

-Heu … Ouais, je pense qu'il me reste un casque…

-AH. Bon bah non en faite…

-Pourquoi ?

- Baaaah … Même si je suis déjà monter dessus, bah je n'aime pas trop en faite …

-Et t'as attendu aujourd'hui pour me le dire …

-Excuse mec !... Je vais rentrer à pied.

-C'est bon, je te ramène.

Stiles et Scott tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Derek. Ils devaient rêver. Surtout Stiles.

-Heu … Tu veux …me ramener. _Marmonna Stiles d'une petite voix._

-Il y a un problème ? _L'alpha fit rougir ses yeux._

-Nooon ! Aucun ! Allons-y.

L'hyperactif se mit à rougir. Mais pourquoi ? Ca aussi il n'en avait aucune idée. Juste avant de monter dans la voiture à Derek, Stiles fit signe à Deaton et fut retenu par un bras, celui de Scott.

-T'oubliera pas le maxi poulet bacon. _Lui rappela t-il avant de lui mettre une tape amicale dans le dos et de partir devant._

Stiles ouvrit la porte de la portière de la Camaro, prêt à y monter. Il se mit à ricaner.

-Ben voyons.

(~^3^)~

Tout le trajet se fit dans le silence total. Stiles était accoudé sur la portière à regarder le paysage de la sombre ville, tendit que Derek était concentré sur la route. Mais notre hyperactif décida de briser ce si grand silence.

-C'est louche.

Derek tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, puis se re-concentra sur la route.

-De quoi ?

-Ca.

-De QUOI ça ?

-CA ! Le faite que tu me raccompagne !

-T'aurai pas pu le dire de suite… _Grogna Derek, déjà essoufflé avant même d'avoir poursuivit la conversation._

-Non.

Derek sentit qu'il commençait DEJA à perdre patience.

-Ah bon ? Et il y a quoi de louche là dedans ?

-De un, tu ne laisse jamais personne monter dans ta sublime voiture, sauf cas extrême, de deux, moi, tu me laisse monter, alors qu'habituellement tu me menace de m'égorger, et de trois, c'est toi qui te propose. Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça louche. Tu attends quelque chose en retour, avoue.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. _Soupira Derek, agacé par le piaillement de l'adolescent. _

-Hum !

Au fur et à mesure du trajet, la pression augmentait de plus en plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver tous les deux sans se crêper le chignon, sans s'égueuler un peu. Mais de son côté, Stiles ressentait quelque chose de différent. Une chaleur s'installa dans la voiture, et ça le gênait particulièrement. Il était rouge et suffoquait presque, mais ce n'était pas dû à une crise. C'était autre chose. Il n'osait pas demander à l'Alpha de baisser la vitre, de peur qu'il le trouve trop gnangnan. Alors il décida de rester ainsi, appuyer contre la vitre. Mais très vite, ça en devint insupportable et s'en contre fichait de ce à quoi il pouvait avoir l'air et osa demander.

-Je…Tu peux ouvrir un peu la vitre s'il te plait.

Il n'entendit qu'un grognement et la vitre s'ouvrit…Un peu. Stiles se tourna vers lui avec un regard du genre « t'es sérieux ? » et Derek ouvrit complètement la vitre.

Il voyait que Stiles se sentait pas à l'aise, mais ne voulait rien faire. De son côté, l'air du dehors n'arrangeait rien à la position de Stiles, qui continuait d'avoir chaud à en crever, heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent dans la cour de chez lui. Son père n'était pas revenu depuis son dernier message.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, quelques maisons avant la demeure de l'hyperactif et Stiles se détacha pour en sortir.

-Bon bah… … Merci. Bonne soirée. A demain.

Il commença à sortir mais Derek le retint par le bras. Et là, Stiles se sentit plus que mal : la chaleur du trajet fut instantanée et plus forte au contact de Derek, c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il se retourna précipitamment vers lui, rouge.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu as mentit.

Stiles le regarda avec un drôle d'air. De quoi parlait-il ? A moins que ce ne soit de …

-De quoi tu parles ? _Stiles commençait à avoir mal à la tête et la chaleur de son corps augmentait de plus en plus et le brulait._

Derek approfondit son regard et serra un peu plus sa prise …

-Je parle du moment où tu étais endormit. Je suis sur que tu as vu quelque chose.

_Stiles souffla._-Je savais que tu voulais savoir quelque chose. _De plus, il ne pouvait plus tenir, il devait partir au plus vite. _Lâches-moi s'il te plait.

Derek semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser.

-Stiles, dis moi ce que tu as vu.

-Lâches moi. _Il se tenait le crâne, et son corps tremblait énormément._

-Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose. Tu étais vraiment bizarre… Comme si…

-Derek, lâches-moi. Maintenant !

Il voulait partir, il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, mais ne savait pas quoi. Il se sentait flancher.

- … Tu cachais quelque chose.

-LA FERME !

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant Derek, ses mains sur ses cuisses, à genoux sur le siège passager et sa bouche à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Quand il réalisa son rapprochement, il se recula immédiatement en respirant difficilement, sa main sur sa bouche. Derek le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Aucun ne parlait, et Stiles en profita pour sortir de la voiture sans dire un mot pour courir vers sa maison.

Il courait à travers la rue et ne s'arrêtait pas, à ce moment là, il voulait mourir.

**Mon Dieu, Stiles ! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi je tremble, pourquoi j'ai chaud ? Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordeeeel ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Et pourquoi je voulais absolument me rapprocher comme ça ?**

-Arrrg !

Stiles arriva sur le pas de sa porte et posa sa tête contre la porte. Il était essoufflé et sa tête était floue. Du moins l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Putain pourquoi je réagie comme ça !

L'air frais lui faisait un peu de bien, et il réussit à entrer chez lui sans trop de problème. Il monta rapidement à sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit sans ménagement. Malgré le faite que Derek soit assez loin à présent, il sentait une chaleur persistante dans tout son abdomen, et elle persistait dans son bas-ventre et ca le brulait atrocement. Il commençait à suffoquer et avait du mal à respirer.

**Putain**** ! Putain, Putain, Putain! ****Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi tout ça ?! J'en ai marre de souffrir pour rien à CHAQUE fois ! Merde !**

Il finit par s'endormir, la douleur s'étant atténuée peu à peu pour le laisser dormir en paix.

(~^3^)~

Quelques temps après, les adolescents étaient retournés en cours, Stiles étant toujours un peu mal, dont ses maux de tête dussent au manque de sommeil à répétition à cause de diverses recherches sur lui, mais aussi pour la meute concernant la menace d'autres Alphas en ville. Bien que celle de Deucalion ait été un vrai fiasco, il ne voulait pas que celle-ci se termine en bain de sang.

Mais autre chose attirait l'attention de ses compagnons. En effet, le bal de promotion de l'école, généralement mis en place vers fin mai*, avait été repoussé au mois de juillet, pour des raisons administratives. Tous étaient déprimés quand à cette nouvelle, surtout nos deux tourtereaux préférés.

-J'avais tellement envie d'aller danser ce week-end… _Souffla Alison alors qu'elle entamait son plat du midi._

-Ont pourra toujours s'y rendre en juillet, tu sais. _La réconcilia Scott._

-Oui mais j'aurai aimé ce week-end !

-Chérie, tu sais que tu vas avoir deux fois plus de rides si tu t'énerves comme ça … Et pour le bal, ca sera cuit !

Stiles était le seul à ne pas porter d'importance à ce bal de promotion. Il lisait de vieux bouquin concernant de nombreuse divinités ou encore d'autres faits se reportant à sa condition, bien qu'il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant … En plus de sa constante pression, il se souvenait encore se son « faux pas » de la veille. Et se frappait mentalement pour avoir eut ce stupide rapprochement.

-Hey, Stiles, ca va ?

Stiles leva les yeux rapidement et regardait le groupe qui eux même le regardait plutôt étrangement.

-Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-De un, tu es rouge genre écrevisse… _Commença Isaac._

-… De deux, tu n'as même pas de plateau devant toi. _Finit Lydia._

Stiles n'avait pas remarqué que ses pensées étaient revenues à la surface et toussa légèrement.

-C'est rien, je… Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin. _Tenta Stiles en fermant son livre._

-Mytho. Tu veux que je te dise depuis combien de temps tu ne te sens pas bien exactement ?

Stiles regardait Scott, et lui fit signe de se taire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Même plus tard.

-Moi je dirais … trois jours. _Commença Lydia._

-Vous êtes sûr ? Moi je dirais plutôt une semaine … _Renchérie Alison._

-Je suis sur que vous avez tous faux. _Venait de terminer Isaac._

-OH ! Stop là, c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. Oui, c'est vrai, en ce moment je ne dors pas beaucoup, mais en même temps, à faire vos recherches et en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur moi, je prends mon temps libre entier !

-Pour les recherches, je peux me débrouillée toute seule, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai un Q.I plus élevé que tous ces cerveaux présent dans la pièce. _Avait songée Lydia en se tripotant les ongles._

Stiles pensait que c'était la façon de Lydia de dire « si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi », mais ne voulut pas le faire remarquer.

-Je vais bien, c'est bon, il faut juste que je me repose plus. Ca va aller.

Le moment passa et tous finir par manger en reprenant une discussion banale, laissant Stiles manger quelque chose.

-Bon, vous avez prévu quoi cet aprèm' ?

Tous regardèrent Lydia, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de ridicule.

-Euh … Pour ma part j'ai économie avec Scott, sinooon … Bah après ont à littérature. Mais sinon rien d'inhabituel. _Lui sourit Stiles (sourire de grand bêta**)_

-Bande d'attardés va … (sans être méchante.) Cet après midi il n'y a pas cours.

Tous venaient de se rappeler effectivement qu'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement ils avaient leur après midi de libre, et ne savaient pas quoi faire.

-Bon, je propose qu'ont rentre tous chez nous pour faire ce que chacun veulent faire. _Avait répondu Stiles du tac au tac._

-Oh oh oh ! Hors de question. Ont va tous faire quelque chose de bien et pas seulement rester bêtement sur l'ordi à ne faire que des recherches. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'ont aura des chances comme celles-ci ! _Le rattrapa Lydia par le bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir._

Après quelques mises aux points pour cette fin de journée, ils sortirent tous de l'établissement pour enfin respirer l'air de la liberté.

-Ca fait tellement du bien de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut !

-Ne te réjouie pas trop vite Lydia … _Avait vite répondu Alison en apercevant une voiture s'approcher d'eux et se garée juste devant eux._

La Camaro de Derek luisait encore au soleil et offrait une forte déception aux adolescents.

-Oh non, pas lui … _Avait murmuré Scott._

_-_Ouais … _Stiles aussi le pensait, mais pas vraiment pour la même chose. En effet, avec le souvenir de la veille, il ne voulait pas vraiment revivre ça._

Derek sortit de sa voiture et s'appuya sur le toit de celle-ci.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas cours cet aprèm'. Est-ce vrai ?

Tous eurent envie de lui renvoyer un « NON. » à la figure et de repartir sur leurs pas, mais bon, c'était Derek Hale. Et un Alpha. Et un grand sadique.

- Laisse-nous deviner. Erica. _Venait de demander Isaac._

Derek leur afficha un grand sourire (faux, bien sur).

-J'ai mes sources.

Très vite son sourire disparut et il remonta dans sa voiture.

-Chez moi, dans 10 minutes. Maintenant.

Puis il repartit sans demander son reste. A ce moment, Scott tomba à genoux et pria Dieu pour qu'il (Derek) ait une entorse à la jambe.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour lui. _Lui répondit Stiles en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de compassion._

-Qu'il ait une entorse ?

-Non. Qu'il n'en guérisse pas.

Stiles partit en soupirant vers sa jeep, laissant une image de déception aigue sur le visage de Scott.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur (lol.) que nos compatriotes furent sur le chemin du loft de leur Alpha.

(~^3^)~

Une fois arrivés à destination, Derek se tenait devant la table centrale et montra divers instruments à la meute. La pièce comportait plusieurs matériaux de sports ou de musculation.

-Bien, pour les fillettes (et il insiste bien dessus) Je vous laisse de matériel à disposition. Pour les autres, je vous attends près de la clairière du bois.

Tous se dirigèrent vers les plans de musculation.

-Je rappelle que ceux qui veulent effectuer la musculation seront prié de prendre ses poids si. _Fit-il en montrant du doigt._

Devant eux se trouvait des poids de 200 kg ainsi que d'autres beaucoup plus lourds.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je vous tiendrai la barre. _Finit-il avec un sourire tout à fait digne du plus grand sadique qu'il était._

-Bizarrement, j'ai envie de courir tout à coup. Pas toi Scott ? _Demanda Isaac en gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur les instruments de torture._

-Si. Et d'un coup.

Tous les loups garous coururent vers l'extérieur, suivit de Stiles et Lydia, qui accompagnerai Alison pour son propre entrainement.

Avant de partir, Derek retint Stiles par le bras. Encore une fois.

-Quoi ?

-Pour hier…

- Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Et je-

Stiles se stoppa de suite. La chaleur de la veille refit surface et une fois de plus il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses battements de cœurs augmentèrent d'un cran et il était presque sur que Derek les avaient entendus. Et en effet.

-Stiles ?

-Je … C'est bon. Je vais bien.

Il suivit les autres membres de la meute pour regarder leur entrainement, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de faire des recherches. Mais son problème s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Plus il sentait l'Alpha proche de lui, plus il se sentait différents, mais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps n'était plus une chaleur douloureuse, mais plutôt d'envie, de besoin.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait étrangement « bien » en présence de Derek, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Non pas que la sensation était mauvaise, mais plutôt son pressentiment.

De plus il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'il voyait l'Alpha, il avait une envie soudaine de s'approcher encore plus de lui et il ne voulait pas, il trouvait ça stupide au début de ressentir ça et tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible du loup. Mais à certains moments, il ne pouvait faire mieux.

(~^3^)~

C'est au bout de deux semaines passées comme ça qu'il décida de rendre visite à la seule personne qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur sa situation, Deaton.

Seulement, une fois arriver devant la clinique, il se rappelait que le vétérinaire était partit pour une « affaire » urgente non loin d'ici, mais pour Stiles, se rendre là-bas pour une simple question lui semblait un peu de trop. Il voulut alors d'attendre son retour pour pouvoir lui en parler.

-Au moment où je veux enfin parlé je ne peux même pas… _Souffla-t-il en reprenant le chemin inverse._

C'est en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il eut soudain une idée. Chaque journée il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et de plus en plus stressé, et un petit tour dans son coin préféré ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il n'avait pas put retourner à la clairière depuis un petit moment, et voulait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité pour s'y rendre.

Une fois que l'adolescent eut traversé les bois, il se trouva devant le magnifique spectacle qui n'avait toujours pas changé. A certain moment où il s'y rendait, la clairière n'avait rien de magique, sauf ces quelques fois ou elle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il se dirigea vers ce beau tableau et vers le lac pour y voir l'eau couler doucement et voir les feuille des saules pleureurs se balancés sur celle-là. Le décor était splendide et le parfum des fleurs emplissaient ses narines encore une fois. Le vent soufflait doucement et Stiles reconnut la petite mélodie qu'il aimait tant, et se mit à la chantonner. Bien qu'il ne l'est entendu que peu de fois, il la chantonnait tout de même, et ce son l'apaisait. Alors, il s'assit dans l'herbe et contempla le ciel violet et bleu qui plombait au dessus de lui, ferma les yeux.

Un papillon vint se poser sur son nez, ce qui le chatouilla, mais l'amusa. Le papillon était d'une couleur dorée, Stiles le recueillit sur son doigt.

-Ouah…

Le polinisateur s'envola laissant des trainées dorées derrière lui.

-C'est impossible…

-Magnifique. N'est-ce pas ?

Stiles se retourna précipitamment. Forcement, il fallait qu'il y ait TOUJOURS quelque chose pour le gêner. Il reconnu de suite le garçon qui l'avait sauvé cette fois là, à la cafétéria du lycée.

-C'est un **Procella**. C'est un papillon qui libère des filaments dorées de lui-même, lorsque quelqu'un est heureux ou lorsqu'un nouveau né est mit au monde. _Il se rapprocha de Stiles. _Il meure une fois cette poudre libérée en se consumant dans l'air.

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'hyperactif, qui se poussa vers sa droite, peu confiant.

-C'est une belle fin, pas vrai ? _Lui fit-t-il en lui adressant un superbe sourire._

Il avait des très fins et très beaux pour un garçon, Stiles devait l'avouer. De plus, son sourire était des plus charmeurs. Stiles se surprit à rougir.

-Que voulez-vous ? _Stiles avait un ton agressif. Il se sentit paniqué._

_**Chapitre 5 : Trouble – Fin**_

* * *

*Je n'ai aucune idée de date de balle de promo aux USA … Mais pour cette fic, il fallait que je le place par ici … Gomen pour ma faute si c'en ai une.

** Sans mauvais jeux de mots U.U…

Pour information, Le _Procella _vient de mon imagination, n'essayer pas de le trouver ^^'…

Merci encore de m'avoir lu et encore pardon pour mon énorme retard…

Et à dans 4 semaines mes choux ! 3

_Pardon pour les fautes … _


End file.
